Kannagi un jour, Kannagi toujours
by Rander Home
Summary: Comment survivre à un nom, à une identité? Yuka, elle, devra faire face à son héritage et à l'histoire de son clan. Venez découvrir l'histoire de la première élève à qui Kakashi décida d'enseigner l'art d'être un ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Voilà ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Alors bien sur, je ne possède pas les personnages de Naruto. Il n'y a que Yuka qui sorte de mon imagination

Alors voilà Bonne lecture...( Et surtout ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour en éliminer le maximum)

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que le Soleil s'était levé sur le village paisible de Konoha et les rues étaient bondées de monde comme tous les jours de marchés. On pouvait y croiser civils, ninja en permission ou revenant de mission. Ce village respirait de nouveau la joie de vivre après les guerres du passé. Si on regardait plus loin, on pouvait voir les 4 visages des shonobis les plus importants du village surplombant la tour de l'Hokage.

Au sommet de cette même tour, debout face au visage de pierre se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir intense qui regardait un peu de haut (peut être) les 4 Hokage. Je vous présente Yuka Kannagi.

Yuka était une ninja de Konoha, ou plutôt de Kiri enfin c'est compliqué, je lui laisse le soin de se présenter.

« Enfin sorti, c'est pas trop tôt. Je peux enfin respirer l'air pur. »

C'est vrai que mon histoire est un peu compliquée. Mais bon ! Allez je me lance. Je crois que je me considère plus comme une Kunoichi de Konoha que de Kiri. Certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom me considère comme étant toujours de mon ancien village et aimerait bien que je décampe, pour être franche.

Mon histoire remonte à 19 ans déjà. Je suis née dans le village caché de Kiri, dans le clan Kannagi. Ma famille faisant partie de la branche 'pacifiste' du village et n'aimant pas les méthodes mises en place par le Mizukage décidèrent grâce à de bonnes relations avec certaines familles de Konoha de m'envoyer ici pour devenir une ninja tel qu'eux le concevaient.

Je fus placée sous l'égide de Tusade à la demande de Dan qui faisait parti des relations de mon clan. Je rentrai donc à l'académie tout en étant entrainée par Tsunade. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que la guerre éclate. Nombreux sont les shinobis qui sont tombés au combat. Après le sacrifice du 4éme Hokage, la paix est revenue petit à petit au village. Le 3ème Hokage reprit sa fonction, puis Tsunade décida de quitter Konoha ayant perdue beaucoup trop de personnes importantes pour elle.

Je sortis de l'académie à l'âge de 12 ans soit un an après le départ de la légendaire. Je fus intégrée à une équipe de 3 génins sous la direction de Kakashi Hatake. Grâce à Tsunade, j'avais pu acquérir beaucoup de force. Son entraînement m'avait permis de révéler très tôt ma pupille spéciale. Cette particularité de mon clan, le « ryuutaigan », me permet, affiliée à mon aptitude au Suiton, de repérer les sources d'eau et de me servir de celles-ci infiltrées dans la terre et les végétaux. Mon père m'ayant laissé des parchemins de la famille, j'ai pu apprendre quelques techniques de mon clan. Toutes ces capacités m'ont permise d'être la seule des 3 génins à avoir réussi à attraper une des fameuses clochettes du test du Ninja Copieur. A partir de ce moment là, je fis équipe avec Kakashi. Je suis devenue Chuunin l'année d'après puis Jonin à 15 ans. Kakashi n'acceptant toujours aucun génin, nous avons continué à faire équipe et nous continuons encore aujourd'hui. J'adore venir ici, sur cette tour. Je suis au calme à cet endroit. Pas d'infirmières, pas de clients à surveiller, pas de missions à accomplir. Mais je me doutais bien que ma tranquillité ne durerait pas.

« Je savais que je te trouverais là » dans un pof de fumée, Kakashi venait d'apparaître à côté de Yuka. « Tu ne devrais pas trop faire d'effort après ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'es pas complètement remise »

C'est après avoir levée les yeux et soupirée qu'elle lui répondit : « Oui Maman ».

« Tu est intenable »

« C'est pas vrai ! » lui tournant le dos. (Et oui! Yuka était un peu boudeuse par moment)

Après un petit moment de silence.

« Bon !! On va s'entrainer »,se retournant vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le regard de Kakashi lui fit de suite répondre. « C'est bon... je plaisantais… ce que tu peux être…» Yuka n'eu pas le temps de finir ça phrase.

« Tu es passée tout prés cette fois-ci. » l'attrapant par le bras pour la ramener vers lui.

« Je sais… J'ai eu peur moi aussi. » Posant sa tête contre son torse. Kakashi lui releva la tête et colla son front au sien.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre une personne de plus ». C'est yeux dans les yeux (Si on peut se permettre cette expression) qu'elle lui répondit :

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre ça »

« Fais juste attention à toi ».

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes à se regarder dans les yeux.

« On devrait y aller, ils doivent nous attendre »

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Gai, Asuma, Kurenai et Gemna pour déjeuner afin de fêter la sortie de l'hôpital de Yuka.

Yuka et Kakashi avaient toujours été très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient liés d'une très profonde amitié. En fait c'était plus que ça pour Kakashi. Yuka était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Après tous ce qu'il avait perdu, elle avait était la petite source de bonheur. L'entrainer, lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Même si le caractère assez trempé de la jeune femme avait au début provoqué pas mal d'étincelles entre les deux shinobis, ils s'étaient très vite soutenus l'un l'autre. Elle, n'ayant plus aucune famille à Konoha, avait trouvé en Kakashi la famille qui lui manquait. Il n'y avait rien eu de plus entre ces deux là, simplement une grande affection. Et puis comme Kakashi aimait bien le répéter, ils avaient 7 ans d'écart. Et puis de toute façon, Yuka était avec Genma. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se fréquentaient maintenant. Le jeune homme, âgé de 2 ans de plus qu'elle, lui avait couru après pendant un petit moment, Yuka avait fini par accepter. Après tous, il était plutôt pas mal, très gentil avec elle et puis c'était un très bon Jonin de Konoha. Il avait tout pour plaire aux filles.

« Encore en retard !!» leur cria Asuma. Ils étaient tous assis à la table d'un restaurant à les attendre. Yuka s'asseya à côté de Genma. Kakashi quand à lui se posa tranquillement à coté d'elle.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire attention Yuka, après tant d'années au côté de Kakashi, tu as véritablement pris ces mauvaises habitudes. » lui dit Kurenaï

« Je devrais peut-être changer de coéquipier ? Non ? » Narguant Kakashi. « Et si je me mettais avec toi, Gaï ? » tournant la tête vers ce dernier.

Personne ne pouvait passer à côté de la rivalité qui il y avait entre Kakashi et Gaï. Ce dernier se précipita.

« Oh ! Oui. Je vois bien le tableau, la panthère de jade de Konoha lié à la fougue de la jeunesse. Rien ne pourrait nous arrêter »

Kakashi bouillonnait de jalousie dans son coin. Non mais oh après tous c'est sa coéquipière et puis c'est Son ancienne élève.

« Ça te va Kakashi ? » lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Quoi ? Tu disais » lui répondit-il de son flegme si agaçant

« Non !! Mon rival ». Kurenaï tapota le dos de ce dernier afin de le réconforter. Ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir à ce pauvre Gaï.

C'est donc dans cette bonne ambiance que la journée se déroula. Etant tous, pour une fois, en permission au même moment, ils restèrent ensemble à papoter et rigoler toute la journée. Si tout était joie et bonne humeur à Konoha, il n'en était pas du tout dans des contrées plus lointaines ou une guerre était sur le point d'éclater.

« La porte nord est prise, je répète la porte nord est prise »

« Que tous les hommes se préparent à l'assaut. C'est aujourd'hui que s'écrira le destin de notre clan »

Notre joyeuse bande avait fini la soirée dans un bar du village à consommer du saké sans trop de modération. Même si Yuka n'était pas majeure et donc pas en âge de boire de l'alcool, ils faisaient tous, comme Kurenaï l'avait si bien dit, « genre qu'ils ne voyaient rien ».

Ils commençaient à être bien éméchés tous les 5, Genma étant parti depuis quelques minutes, prétextant une mission prévue pour le lendemain. Yuka avait décidé d'un commun accord avec lui qu'elle resterait faire un peu plus la fête. Après tout c'était sa sortie de l'hôpital qu'on fêtait. Elle avait droit de se défouler un peu.

Il commençait à se faire tard et voyant l'état de tous le monde, Kakashi décida de faire rentrer toute la bande avant que quelques uns ou unes ne finissent par se réveiller demain matin avec un mal de crâne à aller coucher dehors.

« Bon, je te ramène Yuka ? » proposa le Ninja Copieur, excédé par les propositions de moins en moins descentes d'un Gaï qui commençait à être très affecté par la boisson.

« D'accord » essayant de se détacher de Gaï.

« Ahh Kakashi, mon rival. Tu as été plus rapide que moi sur ce coup là, mais je te promets que la prochaine fois je serai plus rapide. »

« Allez, on y va ». Kakashi pris Yuka par le bras. Ils firent un signe de main à leurs camarades et se dirigèrent vers la rue.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me ramener. Genma ne le fait pas à chaque fois, tu sais et puis ce n'est pas ta route »

« Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Et ce n'est pas parce que Genma ne le fait pas que je ne dois pas le faire »

Ils parcoururent le reste du chemin dans un silence religieux. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Yuka.

« Au fait, douterais – tu de mes capacités ? Parce que tu sais, je peux facilement te prouver le contraire » (Et oui ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle réagit, l'alcool à de ces effets dés fois)

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre, qu'il se retrouvait par terre, allongé sous Yuka à 1 cm l'un de l'autre.

« Verdict » lui dit-elle d'un ton aguichant

« Je n'ai jamais douté » de ce sérieux si énervant. Elle soupira, il ne voulait pas jouer tant pis.

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparu dans un pof de fumée un ninja des forces spéciales. C'est d'un raclement de gorge inutile qu'il leur signale sa présence. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers lui.

« Tiens, Tiens, un ANBU se déplace, c'est que ça doit être important »dit Yuka, sans bouger d'un cil. Kakashi la força à se relever, un peu de dignité quand même. Mais Yuka aimait bien la provocation. C'était son côté un peu sûre d'elle et présomptueux. Elle n'aimait pas trop les règles et le faisait bien savoir.

« L'Hokage vous demande » d'un ton froid et distant.

Yuka commença à bouger quand « Non pas vous, seulement Hatake » en disparaissant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir ?», se tournant vers Kakashi.

« Aucune idée » haussant ces épaules.

« Ou va-t-il t'envoyer ? Et pourquoi m'écarte-t-il alors que c'est important. Il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système ce Hokage, ce qu'il peut m'énerver.»

« Attends avant de parler. Va te reposer ! » Lui posant la main sur son épaule. « Je vais aux nouvelles, on se voit demain »

« Attends, tu… » Trop tard il était déjà parti. « Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça !!»

Kakashi se retrouva devant la porte de l'Hokage. C'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'il entra dans le bureau du chef du village. Il y retrouva à l'intérieur Gaï, Asuma, Kurenaï et un Genma tout juste sorti du lit.

« Que se passe-t-il Hokage-sama ? » Kakashi comprit à la présence de ces amis que celà devait être grave. L'Hokage ne les faisait jamais se déplacer tous pour rien.

« Si je vous ai fait tous venir ici c'est que l'heure est grave. Un coup d'état à été mené à Kiri. Les Kannagi ont échoué, ils ont tous été exécutés. »

Tous savaient déjà ,y compris Kakashi, les paroles qui allaient suivre. La sentence allait tomber.

« Ils veulent Yuka !!»

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. La suite viendra dans pas longtemps... Pensez à me laisser des reviews pour me dire si cela vous a plu.


	2. Rupture

Voici la suite. Chapitre assez cours, mais je préférais couper l'histoire comme ça. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Et puis toujours le même refrain "ne faites pas attention aux diverses fautes". Le texte en italique correspond aux pensées de Yuka.

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

"Ils veulent Yuka" lâcha l'Hokage. Cette phrase tomba comme un couperet pour les 5 Shinobis. Ils étaient tous abasourdis par les dernières paroles de l'Hokage. Quand à Genma, lui, il était de plus en plus pâle.

"Quoi?" Hurla Kakashi. "Elle ne partira pas d'ici"

"Kak..." commença le troisième.

"Elle n'a jamais été une ninja de Kiri, elle est de Konoha! On sait très bien ce qu'ils vont lui faire, on connait leurs méthodes." le coupa Kakashi.

Devant le silence prolongé du troisième, ils comprirent tous que ce dernier voulait livrer Yuka aux forces spéciales 'les Oinin' de Kiri.

"Je suis désolé." Cette réponse si froide, glaça le sang du Ninja Copieur. Genma, lui, dû s'assoir. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il était en train de se passer."Nous devons la leur remettre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un affrontement. Le village se remet à peine."

"Vous.." hurla Kakashi

"Il est de mon devoir de prendre cette décision pour le village" dit l'Hokage haussant le ton au dessus du Ninja Copieur."Tu le sais autant que moi" l'Hokage laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de déclarer "Je décrète à partir de maintenant que Yuka Kannagi est une ninja déserteur." Ils se tourna vers ces forces spéciales."Les Oinins ne devraient plus tarder. Allez vous poster prés de son appartement." Une fois ces ordres donnés. Il fit fasse aux 5 shinobis. "J'interdis à quiconque, à aucun d'entre vous," fixant plus particulièrement Kakashi et Genma. "De la prévenir. Est-ce que cela est bien clair?"

Aucun ne répondit. Mais le troisième savait qu'ils ne feraient rien. La vie des ninjas n'était que sacrifice, ce n'en sera qu'un de plus.

Kakashi ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenait plus rien. Il commença à s'avancer vers la porte.

"Kakashi" dit Asuma le retenant par le bras.

"Laisse-moi! Je rentre chez moi. J'ai compris les ordres." Ils laissèrent le ninja copieur partir. Tous savaient qu'il n'irait pas la rejoindre. Il respectait les ordres, comme tous ceux ici présents.

"On ne peut rien faire alors ?" dit Kurenaï "Elle n'a que 19 ans." On pouvait lire du dégoût sur le visage de chacun.

"Je sais... Tout le monde l'adore, mais nous n'avons pas le choix."

"Ça me dégoute, rien que de savoir ce qu'ils vont lui faire."

Sur le chemin du retour Kakashi avait invoqué Pakkun. Une fois la situation expliquée ce dernier avait pour mission de brouiller les pistes des ANBU et Oinin. Tout compte fait, il désobéissait. Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent Kakashi apparut dans son appartement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Je savais que tu serais là"

"Trop curieuse je sais, c'est un de mes prin..." Yuka n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le salon était trop en vu. Sa chambre donnant sur l'arrière cours, il était quasiment sûr que personne ne les verraient.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend? Ça va pas?"

Il lui intima l'ordre de se taire. "Il faut que tu partes!! Prends ces quelques affaires et pars loin d'ici." Kakashi gesticulait dans tous les sens, prenant des vêtements, des armes, les fourrant dans un sac.

"Attends, attends... Je ne comprends rien" Yuka lui posa la main sur son avant bras ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Yuka avait se pouvoir sur lui comme il l'avait sur elle. Même si le ninja copieur ne s'énervait que rarement, elle avait le don de le calmer. Par contre la chose inverse arrivait souvent. Bon nombres de clients, de ninjas et même l'Hokage pouvaient le remercier parce que quand Yuka rentrait dans un de ces délires, rare était les choses qui pouvaient l'arrêter.

Kakashi prit une inspiration. "Ton clan a tenté un coup d'état contre le Mizukage. Ils ont échoué Yuka. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire? Ils viennent te chercher. Le Mizukage veut que tu rentres."

Aucune émotion n'était visible sur le visage de Yuka. "Et ma famille?"

"Je suis désolé, il n'y a plus personne." la prenant dans ces bras "Tu dois y aller. Je n'avais pas le droit de te prévenir." Il se retourna pour prendre quelques armes de plus."Nous aurons besoin de ça"

"Non, tu ne viens pas, tu ne dois pas m'aider" Kakashi allait riposter. "Tu ne vas pas risquer de mettre ta vie en l'air pour m'aider. Tu en as déjà fait assez. Et puis tu oublies à qui tu parles." d'un sourire un peu moins sûre d'elle que d'habitude. Kakashi et Yuka se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il l'attrapa par le cou et colla son front au sien.

"Fais attention à toi. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit." C'est à ce moment là que Pakkun les interrompit. "J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour brouiller les pistes. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à se rendre compte du subterfuge"

Un dernier regard

"Dis à Genma que..." la gorge de Yuka se noua

"Je le lui dirais" lui répondit Kakashi

"Merci Pakkun" dit Yuka se tournant vers le petit et si mignon chien.

"Ne m'oublie pas" dit Yuka en disparaissant. Ce sont les derniers mots que Kakashi entendit de sa bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle filait vers la nuit noire.

Yuka partit donc en direction de la forêt. Volant de branche en branche et ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait ce qu'elle était en train de perdre. On pouvais voir quelques larmes s'échapper de son visage.

_Je ne dois pas y penser, je dois me concentrer. Les Oinins de Kiri, sont les meilleurs dans leur spécialité. Il faut que je me trouve une planque et au plus vite. Le Soleil ne se lèvera que dans quelques heures. La nuit me sera peut-être favorable._

Yuka se retourna, sentant une présence.

_Ce n'est pas vrai! Déjà à mes trousses? _Yuka sentit 2 présences derrière elle_. Je dois redoubler d'efforts, je ne me laisserai pas avoir. _Tout à coup Yuka stoppa net sa course._ Et merde! Deux de plus._

Devant elle, se tenaient 2 chasseurs de déserteurs. _Ils ont sorti l'artillerie lourde._

"Yuka du clan Kannagi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation." dit l'un des deux shinobis. A présent 4 ninjas se trouvaient autour de Yuka.

"Je ne rentrerait pas. Je n'ai aucun rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne savais rien." leur hurla Yuka. Ne voyant aucune réaction des ninjas, Yuka se décida à utiliser la manière forte.

'C'est parti! "Ryuutaigan!" _Je dois sortir le maximum d'eau possible_

"Suijin Heki no jutsu - Technique de la barrière aqueuse" Une barrière d'eau se forma des deux côtés de Yuka. Elle abattit toute son eau sur ces assaillants. Ils furent projetés par la puissance de l'eau.

_C'est bon, _soufflant, un sourire de soulagement. Mais dans la seconde d'après, elle se figea. _Non!!_ _5! Trop tard_. 3 flèches empoisonnées venaient de se loger dans son cou. Yuka s'effondra au sol.

Sur un arbre tout près, on pouvait y voir Asuma retenant le bras du ninja Copieur.

"Cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis" insista Asuma.

Yuka était étendue par terre. Un des Oinins la prit sur son dos. Ce fut la dernière image que Kakashi vu de son ancienne élève.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'essayerais de mettre la suite assez vite. A bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Torture et Rancune

Merci pour à vous pour vos reviews, j'essaie d'appliquer vos conseils. En tous cas, cela m'aide à continuer.

Je voudrais remercier particulièrement Mobygirl, qui m'a beaucoup aidé de par ces conseils et ses encouragements…

Bonne lecture à vous…

* * *

Yuka rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans une cellule froide et humide sans beaucoup de lumière apparente.

« La prisonnière est réveillée » hurla un garde.

A partir de ce moment là, la jeune femme ne connut que la torture et la douleur

« Où sont-ils ? » lui demanda pour la n-ième fois le Mizukage. Yuka était assise enchainée à une chaise. La jeune femme était couverte de sang, épuisé.

« Je n'en sais rien » souffla cette dernière. « Je vous l'ai dit, ils ne m'en n'ont jamais parlé »

« Menteuse !!» Le Mizukage fit un signe à ces gardes. Le moindre de ces mouvements faisaient s'abattre une pluie de coup sur Yuka. Cela faisait des mois que le Mizukage venait lui poser cette question. 'Où sont les parchemins maudits de ta famille ?'. Elle ne pouvait y répondre. Ces parchemins vieux de plusieurs générations recelaient un trop grand pouvoir qui ne pouvait être mis dans les mains de n'importe qui. Elle se doutait de leur emplacement. Elle n'était pas sûre. Cela faisait un moment que Yuka n'était pas revenue voir sa famille. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de revenir à Kiri. Et puis il faut dire que sa vie à Konoha lui plaisait bien.

Elle se doutait de l'emplacement des parchemins mais elle ne révèlerait rien. Surtout à ce qui avait massacré sa famille.

« Ramenez la dans sa cellule, ne lui donnez pas à manger. Elle finira bien par craquer »

Yuka avait été jetée dans se cellule sans plus de cérémonie. Voilà ce qu'était le quotidien de Yuka.

Pendant ce temps là à Konoha, la vie avait repris son cours, l'histoire de Yuka oubliée. Le Mizukage avait annoncé la mort de la jeune femme afin d'être en paix. Eh oui parce qu'à force de voir passer dans son bureau Genma et Kakashi qui voulait des nouvelles de Yuka, celui-ci avait accepté d'envoyer plusieurs missives à Kiri.

Cette annonce avait été très dure à supporter par les 5 shinobis et surtout par Kakashi. Ce dernier avait sacrifié beaucoup de personnes pour le village. Il en avait encore perdu une. Mais Kakashi était un ninja et il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il souffrait en silence, continuant ces missions, et continuant à refuser les genins.

1 an était passé

Yuka, elle s'était promise de ne rien lâché. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le Mizukage l'a soigné après chaque séance de torture afin de recommencer et recommencer encore. Il ne posait presque plus la question. Ce n'était que de la torture pour de la torture. Combien de fois lui avait-il répéter comment il avait exterminé ses parents, ces nièces, ces neuves. Elle finirait par faire la peau aux responsables de tout ça. Elle gravait chaque jour qui passait pour ne pas perdre la tête. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à sortir de là. Dés qu'elle n'était plus surveillée, elle s'entrainait, mais dès que les gardes revenaient, elle faisait semblant d'être folle, parlant toute seule, répétant sans cesse le nom de ces proches. Elle voulait paraître la plus faible possible. Yuka voulait qu'on la croie fragile.

2 ans étaient passés

Le Mizukage avait laissé tomber la torture, il l'avait enfermé dans une cellule sans fenêtre. Yuka n'avait que les tours de garde pour compter les jours. Son seul contact humain se passait lorsqu'on lui apportait à manger. Et encore si on pouvait appeler ça un contact humain, les gardes ne faisant que l'insulter. La torture était dés à présent plus que psychologique que physique.

3 ans étaient passés

Yuka vivait toujours dans les mêmes conditions. Elle perdait peu à peu espoir de revoir la lumière du jour. Elle n'était plus la même. Les gardes la surveillant moins, elle pouvait s'entrainer plus facilement. Elle n'avait que cela qui lui permettait de tenir. Mais c'était très dur. Pour survivre, elle pensait à Kakashi, à Genma, à tous ceux de Konoha.

Yuka entendit les gardes arriver, elle arrêta son entrainement et se mit en condition pour paraître la plus fragile possible. Un des gardes ouvrit la petite ouverture du haut pour regarder ou elle était. Il donna l'ordre à l'autre de faire passer l'assiette par la petite trappe du bas. _Un nouveau sans doute_ pensa Yuka.

« Tiens voilà à manger, tu es vraiment pitoyable !!» dit celui à la fenêtre.

« Pitoyable mais jolie quand même » signala l'autre garde. « J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu »

_Nouveau et très bête à ce que je vois_

Yuka s'éloigna au fond de la cellule et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« On va bien s'amuser ma mignonne ! » regardant Yuka avec convoitise. « Continue ton tour de garde » dit-il à son coéquipier.

« On a pas le droit de renter dans les cellules. » lui signala son coéquipier.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien me faire, regarde la ! Et puis tu n'a pas le choix. Allez !!» d'un regard des plus insistants.

_Vraiment bête en effet. C'est maintenant ou jamais._

Ce dernier referma la porte et parti vers les cellules suivantes.

Le nouveau s'approcha de la jeune Kunoichi. Tout en lui caressant la joue il lui dit « ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Tout se passé très vite. En un éclair le garde se retrouva avec son kunaï pointé sur son cou.

« Effectivement, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, ça c'est plutôt bien passé. » dit Yuka d'un ton froid et glacial. Elle trancha la gorge du shinobi sans aucune hésitation.

Yuka n'eut pas trop de mal à sortir de la prison. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas être repérer. Elle tua tous les gardes sur son passage avec la plus grande efficacité. La jeune femme était déjà loin que le Mizukage n'était pas encore averti de se disparition. Elle avait décidé de partir loin du pays de l'eau. Loin de tous ceux qui lui avait fait du mal. Mais un jour, elle reviendrait, plus forte pour les faire souffrir autant qu'elle a souffert.

Lorsque Yuka sortit à la lumière du jour, elle eu du mal à s'adapter aux lueurs. Temps de temps passées enfermer, lui avait permis d'affiner ces autres sens. Son odorat et surtout son ouïe c'était développés. C'est grâce à cela, qu'elle avait pu être si discrète lors de son évasion. Elle s'était habituée à ne pas faire de bruit.

Yuka avait fui le pays de l'eau. Elle s'était d'abords réfugiée dans plusieurs petits villages. Elle avait du essuyé diverses attaques de petit clan sans importance. Etre une femme se promenant seule, n'attirait pas la sympathie. Elle s'en était sortie à chaque fois. La jeune Kunoichi ne faisait pas dans le détail. Elle ne se laissait pas se faire approcher. Ce serait de mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas changé, que la torture et le supplice ne lui avait rien fait. Yuka avait changé. Plus noire, plus rancunière, plus tueuse. Avant que tout ceci arrive, Yuka était un excellent ninja, mais tuer le moins possible. Dès qu'elle avait la capacité de ne pas faire de morts, elle le faisait. Tout n'était plus pareil maintenant.

Cela faisait quelques temps, qu'elle était à Suna, le village caché du sable. Yuka n'aimait pas trop les grandes villes mais elle avait entendu des rumeurs ces derniers temps. Une attaque possible de Konoha. Yuka s'étais mise à fréquenter des bars de plus en plus malfamés. Alors des rumeurs, elle en entendait. Mais celle-ci avait attiré son attention. Elle était donc partie pour Suna. Cela faisant quelques jours qu'elle suivait un des bras droits du Kazekage, cela n'avait rien donné jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Enfin quelques choses d'intéressant._ Yuka pouvait apercevoir de la ou elle était le ninja de Suna en parlé à voix basse à 3 ninjas.

_D'où viennent-ils eux ? Tiens, tiens !! _Après avoir aperçu leur bandeau frontal. _Le village caché du son. De plus en plus intéressant. _

Elle se situait assez loin, mais son passage en prison lui avait permise d'affiner son ouïe, elle pouvait donc les entendre échanger quelques mots.

« Tout est prêt, nous n'attendons plus que vous. Voici les parchemins d'invocation comme prévu. Que vos hommes se préparent. » Indiqua le ninja du son.

« Tout fonctionnera comme prévu. L'invasion de Konoha sera notre plus belle réussite. »

Les hommes s'apprêtaient à partir. Yuka sauta sur l'occasion. Elle apparut juste derrière assise sur le rebord d'un toit.

« Vos hommes ne sont pas très discrets vous savez » leur dit-elle d'un ton arrogant, leur faisant par de sa présence. Un des ninjas attrapa un des ses Kunaï, mais Yuka se trouvait déjà derrière lui, lui avait attrapé le bras et le maintenait à genou son arme sur la nuque.

« C'est pas très bien d'attaquer une femme comme ça ! Alors qu'elle veux simplement vous aider » en leur adressant un très sourire dés plus machiavélique, tenant toujours le shinobi en otage.

* * *

Chapitre un peu trop cour encore… A bientôt pour la suite….


	4. Tromperie

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles reviews, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Laissez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisirs..

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent ma fic.

A bientôt pour la suite...

* * *

« Je te reconnais maintenant. Yuka Kannagi, une des nunekins de Kiri, la dernière descendante du célèbre clan » indiqua le ninja de Suna. « Nous te croyions morte ! »

« Les gens se trompent. » d'un ton désinvolte. « Je connais Konoha comme ma poche, je peux vous aider. » dit Yuka plus sérieusement.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Toi qui as été à la solde du village caché de la feuille. » Cracha le ninja du son.

« Les choses ont pas mal changé en 4 ans. Et puis j'ai une petite rancune envers l'Hokage »le regard brillant.

Yuka apporta des plans très détaillés de Konoha. Elle apprit que se déroulait l'examen des chuunins et que ce serait pendant le combat du jeune Gaara, fils d'un ancien Kazekage, que se passerait l'attaque. C'est donc comme cela que Yuka entra dans l'organisation. Elle rencontrât Kabuto, un espion à la solde d'Oroshimaru, le 3éme légendaire qui se trouva être très intéressé par la jeune femme.

« Une nouvelle intéressant mon maître. Yuka Kannagi est en vie» indiqua Kabuto à Oroshimaru.

« Très passionnant, en effet. La seule détentrice du Ryuutaigan. Surveille la bien Kabuto. J'aurais sans doute besoin d'elle. Comment est-elle arrivée ici ?» insistant sur ces dernières paroles.

« Elle se serait évadée d'une des prisons de Kiri après y avoir été enfermée pendant 3 ans» lui dit Kabuto.

« Il se pourrait que ce soit elle qui est besoin de moi en fin de compte. » ricanant (de son rire si brrrr)

Yuka se retrouva donc à faire équipe avec Kabuto. Le jour J, ils réussirent à s'infiltrer sans mal dans l'arène ou se déroulaitt le principal de l'attaque. Kabuto se cacha derrière un masque des forces spéciales, alors que la jeune femme, elle, avait le visage couvert par un châle. Elle avait pour ordre de tuer le plus grande nombre de shinobi de Konoha. Yuka se plaça à quelques mètres de Kabuto. Elle pu reconnaître devant elle Gaï son ancien ami et ces élèves sans doute. L'ouverture de l'examen final fut proclamée par quelqu'un que la Kunoichi reconnu aisément.

_Genma !! _D'un seul souffle. La jeune femme se reprit._ Je ne dois pas me laisser perturber, j'aurais besoin de toute ma concentration._

Le premier combat vu s'affronter le jeune Uzumaki à l'ainé des Hyuga. A la surprise de tout le monde, c'est Naruto qui remporta qui remporta le combat.

_Tu es bien le fils du 4éme toi. _

A l'annonce du second combat, Yuka vit Kabuto se raidir. _Alors comme ça, c'est fasse au dernier des Uchiwa que tu as à faire Gaara du désert._ Yuka avait entendu des rumeurs, sur ce fameux clan. _Tous décimés comme le mien._

Un évènement inattendu se passa. Le jeune Uchiwa n'étant pas là, le combat fut décalé. Le 3éme, lui se gagna par forfait. La foule commençait à gronder. Ils firent donc entrer en scène le dernier combat. Il fut remporté par une des ninjas du sable.

_Ce jeune Nara est impressionnant, aussi doué que son père. Rare sont les jeunes shinobis à accepter la défaite._

La foule se mit à exulter. Le jeune Uchiwa venait d'entrer dans l'arène. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçu. Kakashi était devant elle, si prés et si loin à la fois.

_Kakashi…_ Yuka fut troublée de revoir son ancien sensei. Il lui avait manqué. Sa nonchalance lui avait manqué. Cela ne l'étonna pas de le voir arriver en retard et d'être aussi indifférent à faire attendre cette foule impatiente. _Tu n'as pas changé. Enfin peut-être !! Serait-ce un de tes genins ??Si c'est la cas ce combat va être intéressant._

Le jeune homme se défendait très bien face à cet étrange garçon qu'était Gaara.

Yuka vu Kakashi arrivé dans sa direction, se dirigeant ver Gaï. Elle croisa son regard en le frôlant. Il s'arrêta voulu se retourner mais il fut interrompit par Sakura qui lui faisait de grands gestes pour lui signaler leur emplacement.

« Tu es en retard » lui signala Gaï relevant l'air étrange du Ninja copieur. « Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai cru que… » se retournant ne voyant plus personne. « Non oublie ! » Se concentrant sur le combat.

Le duel continua. Yuka se demanda comment le jeune homme pourrait percer la carapace de écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _Le Chidori !! Il a fait ça… Ce garçon doit être vraiment très doué._ Le combat se poursuivit lorsque tout à coup. _Un Genjutsu. C'est le signal. Rupture._ Pas loin de la sur la terrasse de l'Hokage une explosion se fit entendre. Tous les ninjas qui avaient résisté au sort, se tournèrent vers le toit de l'arène pour y voir Oroshimaru tenir en joug le 3ème Hokage. Les forces spéciales se dirigèrent vers la zone de danger. 4 ninjas du son se positionnèrent en formation pour mettre en place leur barrière de protection.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je dois les empêcher de mettre en place cette barrière._

« Ninpo, Shironshi no jutsu ! Technique de confusion » dit Yuka. « Non !! » hurla la jeune femme, recevant un coup l'envoyant valsé contre le mur de l'arène. _J'aurais du plus m'exercé._

« Je me doutais que l'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance Yuka Kannagi ». Yuka à terre se trouvait désormais derrière Kakashi qui se trouvait face à Kabuto et ses hommes de mains. Le ninja copieur se figea au nom de la Kunoichi. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il aurait reconnu c'est yeux entre milles. Il avait su que c'était elle.

Yuka se releva et se plaça à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers elle, un seul souffle sortit de sa bouche.

« Yuka.. » les yeux emplit de douleur.

« Je sais… » Plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Mais on a pas le temps là »

« Occupez vous d'eux » hurla Kabuto.

C'est un tout nouveau combat qui commença pour les Shinobis de Konoha. Yuka enchaîna les prises de taïjutsu. Ces hommes étaient plutôt coriaces, mais la jeune femme avait changé. Elle aussi était devenue très douée. Elle élimina tous ce qui se présentait à elle, mais ce qu'elle voulait avant tout s'était s'occuper de ce Kabuto. Il avait l'air de tenir une grande place prés d'Oroshimaru, le tuer serai un jolie coup. Pendant que Gaï et Yuka ainsi que plusieurs autres Jonins de Konoha se battaient, Kakashi ordonna à ses élèves de partir rejoindre le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa. Yuka le rejoignit.

« Tu as finalement pris des élèves à ce que je vois » d'un sourire moqueur.

« Les gens changent » dit Kakashi laissant un blanc « Je t'ai cru morte » on pouvait lire à cet instant toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti ces quatre dernières années. « Toi aussi tu as changé » lui effleurant un des ces cicatrices à l'œil. Yuka eu un léger, très léger mouvement de recul mais que seul l'œil aguerrie de Kakashi avait pu apercevoir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se faisait emprisonner (et le mot et faible) par un Gaï survolté.

« Yuka c'est un plaisir de te voir en vie »

« Tu m'étouffe Gaï !!Je suis… »

Ils furent interrompus par une nouvelle salve d'attaquant. Le combat des 3 shinobis de Konoha reprit de plus belle. Yuka et Kakashi se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

« Oroshimaru est aux prises avec le 3éme Hokage dans cette prison de Chakra » lui dit le ninja copieur.

« Je savais ce qu'il planifié. J'ai infiltré leur organisation, mais je n'ai pas réussi à contrecarrer leur jutsu. Kabuto était trop méfiant apparemment. »

Alors que la bataille continuait à faire rage dans l'arène. Plusieurs autres affrontements aussi importants pour le village avaient lieu un peu partout. Naruto affrontait Gaara, les forces spéciales combattaient les ninjas du son ainsi que 3 serpents géants invoqués par ces derniers et puis le Hokage bataillait face à Oroshimaru. Tous les ninjas de Konoha s'étaient levés contre les occupants. Pas un n'avait couru face au danger. Tous se battaient pour leur village. C'est cette force qui permit au village caché de la feuille de remporter la victoire. Dans l'arène, seuls les ninjas de Konoha étaient encore debout. Dans les rues tous les ninjas du son s'enfuyaient. Yuka, Kakashi et tous les autres se trouvaient à présent devant le corps du 3ème Hokage qui s'était sacrifié pour faire fuir Oroshimaru.

Le lendemain tout le village s'était retrouvé afin de rendre un dernier hommage à leur Hokage.

« Où est Kakashi ? Encore en retard ? » Demanda Gaï.

« Où veux-tu qu'il soit, toujours au même endroit, Il y va tous les jours » lui répondu Genma.

_Tous les jours ?_

« Oui, tout les jours depuis que tu es partie » répondit Genma à la question intérieure de Yuka. Cette dernière resta silencieuse. Quelques instants plus tard, le ninja copieur apparut à côté d'elle. Une fois les funérailles finies, Il ne restait plus que Gaï, Genma, Kurenaï, Asuma, Kakashi et Yuka. Ils rentrèrent petit à petit chez eux. Ils ne restaient plus que Genma qui prit Yuka par le bras.

« Tu viens ? » la tirant par le bras.

« J'ai besoin de rester là, je suis désolée » lui dit-elle se dégageant le bras.

« Tu m'as manqué. J'aurais pensé que… »

« Je suis désolée Genma. Tu m'as manqué aussi mais… » Yuka ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Je comprend, viens quand tu veux ». Elle le laissa partir, le regard triste aussi éploré que le jeune ninja.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux sous la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber. Le silence commençait vraiment à peser pour Kakashi.

« Que s'est-il passé Yuka ? » tenta d'un souffle à peine audible. Devant le silence de la jeune femme, il décida de continuer. « Tu nous dois des explications. Je pensais que tu aurais plus d'amertume envers notre défunt Hokage » Après un silence elle finit par lâcher la vérité.

« Il m'avait prévenu »

« Quoi ? » se tournant vers elle, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Un Anbu m'attendais dans mon appartement avec un mot de l'Hokage. L'agent des forces spéciales m'expliqua la marche à suivre. J'avais ordre de faire croire à vous tous et surtout aux Oinins qu'il m'avait trahi. J'ai choisi de venir te dire au revoir. Je savais que Genma ne ferais rien. Je suis donc venu te dire au revoir. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que tant de ninja seraient déployés. Une fois attrapée, il n'a pu rien faire pour moi, sans risquer un affrontement. »

Kakashi était ébahi. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour incorporer tout ce que Yuka venait de lui dire.

« Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il dit que tu étais morte ? » Après avoir repris ces esprits.

« Lui-même ne devait pas savoir la vérité. Le Mizukage a sans doute voulu avoir les mains libres. »

« Combien de … » enchaina le ninja copieur.

« 3 ans ! » le coupa la jeune femme. Elle ne voulu pas épiloguer sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Kakashi comprit que c'était encore sans doute trop tôt.

Puis c'est sous une pluie battante que l'on entendit un « tu m'as manqué » sortant de la bouche de Kakashi. Il était rare que le shinobi fasse de tel élan d'affection surtout depuis qu'elle était partie. Mais Yuka était son ancienne élève et surtout son amie, celle qui était la plus chère. Il aurait aimé qu'elle n'ait pas à vivre tout ça. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, il savait que cela avait été très dur. Les cicatrices sur son visage, ses bras et ses épaules en étaient les témoins les plus flagrants. Combien en avait-elle encore sur tout le corps. Il avait remarqué qu'elle repoussait beaucoup de geste d'affection. C'est ce qui l'avait le plus frappé. Elle ne se laissait pas beaucoup approcher et encore moins toucher.

« Où vas-tu ? » dit précipitamment Kakashi la voyant partir.

« Je rentre » dit-elle d'un ton assez dur.

« Tu n'as nulle part où aller. Ton appartement a été reloué » lui signala-t-il.

Yuka s'arrêta.

« Une chambre d'hôtel me suffira. Et puis vu la tête que faisait les conseillers, je ne pense pas que je pourrais rester ici très longtemps »

« Attends !! » tenta de la rattraper Kakashi. 'Trop tard'. Elle lui échappait encore une fois.


	5. Retour ?

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Yuka. je signale juste aussi que je change quelques fois le cours de l'histoire du manga original.

Merci pou vos reviews. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira assez pour que vous en laissiez de nouvelles.

Voilà Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes d'orthographes)

* * *

Le lendemain de l'enterrement, Genma retrouva Yuka devant la tombe du troisième Hokage.

« Salut ! » lui dit-il. La jeune femme se retourna vers le ninja lui adressant un faible sourire.

« Où as-tu passé la nuit ? » demanda Genma.

« Une auberge » répondit-elle passablement les yeux dans le vide.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle était là devant lui, chose qu'il avait tant espérée. Cependant il était presque incapable de parler, tant il avait de choses à lui dire. Elle lui avait manqué, son départ fut une chose très dure à supporter. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle réagisse autrement. Mais il remarquait qu'elle avait changé. Le jeune homme voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer d'elle, resta là sans bouger ni parler espèrent un geste ou un mot de sa part. Yuka, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser de son retour au village. Sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, elle n'avait pas hésité à tenter de sauver le village. Pourrait-elle rester à Konoha ? Rien n'en était moins sûr. Tout à coup Genma vit la jeune femme se redresser et aperçu une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Je savais que je connaissais cette odeur ? » dit Yuka avant de disparaître devant un Genma complètement ébahie.

La jeune femme réapparut devant l'appartement de Kakashi. Elle frappa plusieurs fois à sa porte.

« Personne… » Dit-elle dépitée. « C'est bien ma veine » elle se fit une entaille dans le pouce et cria « Invocation ».

Un petit chien dénommé Pakkun (je suis sûr que vous le connaissez) apparut devant elle.

« Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas invoqué, jeune Yuka ».

« On a pas le temps de papoter, Amène moi à Kakashi.»

« Toujours aussi autoritaire à ce que je vois » dit Pakkun d'un air blasé se mettant en chasse de Kakashi.

Après quelques minutes de courses, ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un petit buisson.

« Itachi Uchiwa, (_hmm hmm_) je ne mettais donc pas tromper. Que vient-il faire ici ? ». Devant elle se tenaient Kurenaï, Asuma et Kakashi face à Itachi et Kisame, un déserteur de Kiri.

« Va prévenir les forces spéciales » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire en se retournant vers Pakkun. Ce dernier exécuta les ordres et fila vers la ville. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. La jeune femme voulait attendre un moment propice pour se révéler au cas où ils tenteraient de s'échapper avant que les forces spéciales ne se déplacent. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle sortit son Kunaï et se prépara à riposter à la moindre attaque. Mais c'est un homme tout de vert vêtu qui vint se positionner à ses côtés.

« J'ai croisé Pakkun, il est parti prévenir les forces spéciales » lui indiqua Gaï pour lui expliquer sa présence. « Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont la ? » lui demanda le ninja.

« Je ne sais pas, cela fais deux minutes que je suis là à les observer. » lui répondit la jeune ninja. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

« Surveillons-les, le temps qu'ils se mettent en place » répondu Gaï.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kakashi s'effondrer et entendirent.

« Il en sait trop, emmenons le avec nous » ordonna Itachi. Les deux shinobis de Konoha se précipitèrent entre le ninja Copieur et les deux nunekins.

« Il ne bougera pas d'ici » d'un ton sûr d'elle, les défiant du regard.

« Ne le regardaient pas dans les yeux » leur souffla Kakashi qui semblait très affaiblit.

_Il n'a pas d'aller bien._

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'aurons pas à le regarder pour le combattre. Il suffit que tu regarde au niveau de ses jambes pour parer ces attaques » dit Gaï d'un ton sérieux (à la Gaï).

_Ben tiens ! Rien de plus facile _ironisa Yuka.

« Tu as compris Yuka ? ». Celle-ci lui répondit à la positive d'un geste de la tête.

« Alors la rumeur était vrai ? Tu es en vie… » Dit Kisame.

« Je vois que tu es très perspicace, mon cher Kisame » répondit-elle d'un large sourire moqueur. « Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici ? Vous n'avez rien à y faire » dit elle reprenant son sérieux.

« Entendez là parler ! Tu es comme nous tu sais » dit Itachi d'une voit calme et posée posant son regard sur Yuka. La jeune femme sentit les yeux de l'Uchiwa se poser sur elle.

« Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, tu as bien changé. Tu es digne de la renommée de ton clan » dit Itachi.

« Tu as bien changé aussi, en même temps tuer sa famille ça vous change un homme» d'un ton désinvolte à la Kakashi.

« Je suis fatigué Kisame, éliminons les » lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille qui gardait toujours la tête baissée.

Kisame se lança sur les deux ninjas de Konoha la''lame''en avant. Yuka prépara son attaque.

« Shishi Senpuu Suiryuudan no Jutsu : technique des 7 dragons tourbillonnants » _Prend ça_. Sept dragons se jetèrent de plein fouet sur Kisame qui fut stoppé net dans sa course. Le nunekin de Kiri ne bougea plus et fut entaillé de toutes parts.

« Ça suffit ! » ordonna Itachi. « Nous ne sommes pas venu déclencher une guerre. Partons » Ces mots à peine terminer, ils disparurent tous les deux comme ils étaient venus.

Gaï prit Kakashi sur son dos et tous les quatre le menèrent à l'hôpital.

Ils restèrent tous au chevet du ninja copieur attendant Genma qui était partit aux nouvelles.

Le jeune homme revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le réveiller. C'est au-delà de leur compétence. » Leur annonça le ninja.

« C'est pas vrai ! » hurla Yuka de colère. Les infirmières purent entendre un énorme bruit venir de la chambre de Kakashi. La jeune femme venait d'exploser une table en deux d'un coup de poing rageur.

« Calme-toi Yuka. Ça ne sert à rien. » S'approchant d'elle la prenant dans ces bras. La jeune femme se recula.

« Mais comment veux-tu que… » Elle fut couper dans sa réponse.

« Ecouter le jeune Shiranui, ma chère Yuka » l'interrompit Denzo qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi du conseil. Yuka retenu sa colère.

« Nous vous prions de nous suivre, et sans faire d'histoire » dit-il en regardant les autres shinobi. Dans la seconde qui suivit deux Anbu s'étaient matérialisés à ces côtés. La jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre.

« Prévenez-moi si il se passe quoi que ce soit » dit-elle à ses amis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous resterons là tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux » lui répondit Kurenaï. Un des Anbu l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire avancer. Yuka se libéra de sa prise.

« C'est bon, je sais encore marcher toute seule » jetant un regard noir à l'agent des forces spéciales.

Yuka se retrouva dans le bureau de l'Hokage face à Denzô et au deux conseillers. Plusieurs Anbus étaient placés autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus Kannagi ? » demanda la conseillèrent

« Je suis tombée sur des villageois du pays du son, qui complotaient avec ceux de Suna contre Konoha. J'ai donc décidé de m'infiltrer dans leurs organisations afin de déjouer leur plan et d'éviter une catastrophe au village» répondit Yuka.

« Vous dites donc que vous vous êtes retournées contre eux n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda le second conseiller.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Ce dernier voulu prendre la parole mais fut coupé dans son élan par Denzô.

« Mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une simple ruse. Afin de vous introduire en tant qu'espion au village. » Dit-il à Yuka d'un air supérieur chose qui déplaisait énormément à la jeune femme.

« Je suis une shinobi de Konoha. Je ne trahirais pas mon village » répliqua sèchement Yuka

« Vous êtes nés à Kiri, vous resterez pour nous un ninja du pays de l'eau. » La jeune femme voulu riposter mais Denzô la coupa de nouveau. « N'ayant pas le pouvoir de vous régler votre compte, vous serez surveillées par les forces spéciales. Au moindre mouvement qui pourrait être mal interpréter de votre part, nous vous emprisonnons jusqu'à la nomination du nouvel Hokage. Est-ce bien clair ? » D'un ton encore plus agaçant pour la jeune femme.

« Après toutes ses années de mission pour le village, je n'ai pas encore votre confiance » s'énerva la jeune femme. « Non mais je rêves ! Si j'avais voulu vous trahir cela fait longtemps que ce serait fait. » Continuant à crier s'approchant dangereusement des conseillers.

« Calmez-vous ! » Hurla la conseillère . « Si vous ne voulez pas tout de suite finir en prison »

Yuka vit apparaître Kakashi (comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait) dans son esprit qui tentait de la raisonner.

_Elle a raison. Calme-toi Yuka ! Cela ne fera que t'apporter des ennuis supplémentaires. Que t'apporterais la prison ? _

_Le calme et la sérénité se répondit-elle insolemment… Ok c'est bon. _La jeune femme ravala sa colère.

« Vous n'aurez pas le droit de partir en mission et de sortir du village pour aucune raison que ce soit. Compris ? » Lui dit Denzô.

« Compris » répondit Yuka en serrant les dents.

Il lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait partir d'un geste méprisant de la main. La jeune femme se retint de répliquer et partie en coup de vent.

« Surveillez la bien. Nous voulons savoir tout ce qu'elle fait » indiqua la conseillère aux forces spéciales.

Yuka retourna à l'hôpital. Elle retrouva dans la chambre Kurenaï, Asuma et Genma.

« Aucune amélioration ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Rien… Il n'a pas ouvert un seul œil » lui répondit Genma. « Et toi ? Il te voulait quoi ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas une réunion de courtoisie. »

« Exact. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir en mission et surtout je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du village. Je voulais essayer de retrouver maître Tsunade. Elle pourrait faire quelque chose elle» lui répondit Yuka. « Au fait, ou est Gaï ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« Nous voulions t'en parler justement» commença Asuma.

Ils lui racontèrent que le jeune Sasuke avait appris la venue de son frère et qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite de celui-ci qui lui-même cherchait Naruto. Ils lui apprirent aussi que le jeune Uzumaki et Jiraya étaient déjà partis à la recherche de la légendaire afin de la ramener au village.

Les journées suivantes furent très longues pour Yuka n'ayant pas le droit de sortir du village, elles se contentaient de s'entrainer et de passer du temps au chevet de Kakashi. Gaï était revenu avec un nouveau 'malade'. Sasuke aussi avait eut à faire au Sharingan de son grand frère. Il était dans le même état que Kakashi.

Le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire c'était ce pauvre Genma qui devait retenir la colère de la jeune femme lors de leurs entrainements. Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de respirer. Elle enchainait technique sur technique, surprenant la plupart du temps le jeune homme qui en prenait pour son grade.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que Jiraya était parti chercher Tsunade. Aucune nouvelle n'était arrivée depuis leur départ. Genma avait retrouvé Yuka au terrain d'entrainement. Etant revenu la veille très tard d'une mission, le jeune homme avait trouvé son appartement vide. Il avait insisté pour que Yuka s'installe chez lui le temps que son sort soit statué. Chose qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Il ne lui demanda pas où elle avait passé la nuit, il savait qu'elle l'avait passé au chevet de Kakashi espérant un possible réveil.

« Tu es déjà revenu » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Ce n'étais qu'une mission de rang B » répondit Genma.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais si fort ! » le taquina-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. « Tu t'entraines avec moi ? »

« Euh si tu veux » mais le jeune homme n'était pas tellement d'attaque ce matin.

« C'est parti. » dit la jeune femme en s'éclipsant.

Ils échangèrent des coups et des attaques durant plus d'une heure. La jeune femme prenait souvent le dessus. Mais cette fois-ci le jeune homme avait réussit à la bloquer mais pas pour longtemps. La jeune femme repoussa son attaque de Taijutsu et se prépara à l'assaut.

« Suirou no jutsu : technique de la prison aqueuse » en moins de quelques secondes Genma se retrouva prisonnier dans une bulle d'eau. « Ahh je t'ai encore eu » eut le plaisir de lui spécifier Yuka. Cette dernière voulu en rajouter mais fut interrompu par Kurenaï qui venait d'apparaître à ces côtés.

« Salut. Des nouvelles ? » Lui demande Yuka.

« Euh oui.. » hésita Kurenaï « Mais tu devrais peut-être libérer Genma avant. Je crois qu'il est en train de se noyer » lui faisant un signe vers Genma.

« Oh oui ! Mince j'avais oublié » répondit Yuka brisant la prison d'eau. Le jeune homme tomba au sol en s'étouffant un peu.

« Merci Yuka » lui dit le jeune non sans difficulté

« De rien ! » répondit-elle d'un sourire innocent. Elle se retourna vers Kurenaï. « Alors ces nouvelles ? »

« Elle est arrivée » lui dit la ninja qui pu voir Yuka filait comme l'éclair en direction de l'hôpital de Konoha.


	6. Soulagement

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci suscitera plus de reviews et qui comme d'habitude vous plaira.

Donnez moi vos impressions. Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Yuka courut aussi vite qu'elle le put en direction de l'hôpital, plantant sur place Kurenaï et Genma. Elle entra comme une furie dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kakashi. Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre. Elle fut stoppée net par la vue du shinobi encore endormi.

« Mais où … » dit-elle en se retournant tombant de ce fait face à Tsunade et Shizune. Ce qui la coupa net dans sa phrase. La jeune femme repris ces esprits et regarda la sanin d'un air arrogant.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous en avez mis du temps »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent durant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures. Un sourire apparut sur le visage des deux Kunoichi qui se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Maitre Tsunade, vous m'avez manqué » lui dit Yuka.

« Toi aussi Yuka. Tu as bien grandi » lui dit la légendaire se détachant de la jeune femme. « Tu est devenue une très belle jeune femme » lui dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. « Je dois m'occuper de lui »indiqua Tsunade.

Les deux ninjas s'approchèrent du lit de Kakashi. Yuka se mis à sa droite face à Tsunade et pris la main du ninja. Ce dernier se réveilla sans trop de mal.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Yuka.

« Ça peut aller » lui répondit Kakashi un maigre sourire sur le visage.

« Alors ! J'ai appris que seulement 2 ninjas avaient suffit pour te battre. Moi qui te prenait pour un génie » se moqua Tsunade.

« Mm… » Passant sa main derrière la tête gêné « désolé ». Ils furent interrompus par Gaï qui supplia Tsunade d'aller s'occuper de Lee. Kakashi et Yuka se regardaient toujours dans les yeux.

« Je dois y aller, fait qu'il se repose » dit-elle à Yuka, les interrompant.

« Aucun problème » lui répondit Yuka en se tournant vers Tsunade. « Tu ne repars pas de suite après n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je compte m'installer ici pour un petit moment » lui répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. La sanin sortit de la chambre suivi de Shizune, Naruto et Gaï qui continuait à supplier la légendaire.

Une fois tout le monde sortit, la jeune femme s'allongea au côté de Kakashi qui la prit dans ces bras, étonné de ce geste d'affection chose qui était très rare depuis son retour. Il savait qu'une fois de plus, elle avait eu très peur pour lui, sinon elle n'aurait pas fait ce pas en avant.

« C'est à mon tour de te dire de ne plus me faire ce genre de frayeur » lui souffla Yuka.

« Tu es restée là tout le temps ? » lui demanda le ninja.

« La plupart du temps. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du village, ni de partir en mission, jusqu'à ce que mon sort soit statué par le 5ème Hokage quand il y en aura un » soupira la Kunoichi. « Je me suis donc entrainée un peu avec Genma quand il n'était pas en mission. »

« Le pauvre » la nargua Kakashi.

Yuka donna lui donna pour la peine un léger coup de poing dans les côtes.

« Hey ! N'oublie pas que je sors à peine de convalescence » lui dit le shinobi.

« Oh c'est bon ! Monsieur je suis resté endormi pendant plus d'une semaine » dit-elle se moquant de lui.

« Où as-tu passé tes nuits ? Ici ? »

« Quelques unes…Genma a insisté pour que je me pose chez lui le temps que les décisions à mon sujet soient prises »

« Tu comptes… » Kakashi fut coupé par quelqu'un qui ouvrait la porte. Yuka se précipita sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Ah ! Enfin réveillé !» dit Asuma en entrant suivi de Kurenaï. « C'est pas trop tôt » dit le ninja à Kakashi. Il se tourna ensuite vers Yuka. « Je me doutais que tu serais là. On t'attend dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ordre du conseil. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je te parie qu'ils auront trouvé un prétexte pour m'emprisonner. Avec ces anbu qui me suivent partout, c'est facile » dit la jeune femme d'un air dépitée.

« Allez vas-y. Ne te fais pas attendre, cela ne jouera pas en ta faveur » lui dit son ex-sensei.

« Oui Chef ! » dit-elle en partant. Asuma sourit à l'agissement de la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers Kakashi qui avait un regard inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que Tsunade est revenu ? Pour tes beaux yeux ? » Lui dit Asuma.

Kakashi retrouva un regard serein. Yuka allait rester.

* * *

Yuka arriva devant la porte de l'Hokage. Elle frappa à la porte et attendu qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Elle prit son souffle et entra dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle vu qui se tenait derrière le bureau de l'Hokage, elle savait qu'elle pourrait rester dans son village. Tsunade reçu quelques remontrances de la part des conseillers mais su imposer ses choix. Après tout Yuka était considérée comme morte alors la sanin ne voyait pas ou était le problème. Denzo avait du ravaler sa colère face au propos du 5éme Hokage. Comme elle lui avait précisé c'est elle que l'on avait nommé à ce poste. Il n'avait jamais porté Tsunade dans son cœur et de ce fait encore moins sa petite protégée qui, qui plus est, venait d'une famille de Kiri trop pacifiste pour lui. L'échec des Kannagi avait été une excellente nouvelle pour lui, qui était un grand ami du Mizukage. Une fois la décision confirmée, Yuka et Tsunade se retrouvèrent seule dans le bureau du tout nouveau 5ème Hokage. La jeune Kunoichi était rassurée de la présence définitive de Tsunade au village. Elle retrouvait, une des personnes chères en son cœur, sa première famille à Konoha. Tsunade n'était pas très fan des longs silences. Si Yuka ne voulait pas lui parler, elle la forcerait à lui raconter ce qu'il n'allait pas. Alors qu'elle avait passé 9 ans loin d'elle, les 8ans passés à ces côtés durant son enfance lui avait appris qui était la jeune femme. Yuka n'était pas la jeune fille avec ce regard triste qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de cacher.

« On m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lâcha Tsunade. « Que t'ont-ils fait,Yuka ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Yuka s'assombrit aux questions de la légendaire.

« Oh… Tu sais… rien de bien méch… »

« Je le vois bien que ça été dur Yuka » la coupa Tsunade « Parle moi ». Yuka se leva. Tsunade crut que la jeune allait partir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. Yuka se déshabilla devant le Hokage. Tsunade n'en crut pas ces yeux, elle put voir des dizaines de cicatrices sur son dos, ces bras, ces épaules. Elle arrêta la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer la suite.

« Il s'est acharné » souffla Yuka. « Je n'ai pas lâché, je n'ai rien dit » lui dit-elle. « Ils cherchaient les parchemins des techniques secrètes de ma famille, ceux qu'on appelle les parchemins maudits ». Yuka continua comme ça à lui raconter ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant plus d'une heure. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la jeune ninja se lâcha. Elle pleurait, pleurait dans les bras de Tsunade. Cette dernière n'avait rien dit, la laissant parler.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent après que Tsunade est promis à Yuka qu'elle serait de nouveau la pour elle, même si la jeune femme avait maintenant 23 ans, elle serait toujours là Hokage ou pas.

Une fois que la jeune femme fut partie, la 5ème Hokage lu le dossier de la Kunoichi. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que son sensei avait était Kakashi. Elle comprit mieux les regards entre les deux shinobis. Elle se dit que le caractère de Yuka devait bien compléter celui de Kakashi. Ils devaient sans doute faire un bon binôme de mission. Ce fait lui fut confirmé lorsqu'elle vit le nombre de mission qu'ils avaient réussi.

* * *

Kakashi était rentré de l'hôpital, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps coucher dans une de ces chambres. Asuma l'avait aidé à rentrer chez lui, la fatigue étant toujours présente. Il entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le ninja copieur se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Yuka. La jeune femme se jeta dans ces bras.

« Je suis désolée » lui dit-elle se mettant à pleurer. « Je suis désolée » continua Yuka.

« C'est bon Yuka, je suis là. Tu es rentrée, tu ne repartiras pas » lui dit Kakashi, la berçant dans ces bras. La discussion avec Tsunade avait soulagé la jeune femme. Elle se lâchait enfin. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Les coups, les brûlures, la torture… Le ninja copieur ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il s'était maudit de n'avoir rien fait pour l'aider. Il était horrifié par ce qu'elle lui disait, ce qu'elle lui montrait. Il l'a repris dans ces bras pour être sure de sa présence. Elle continua à pleurer.

« Je ne devrais pas pleurer… Je suis désolée… Mais si tu savais comme vous m'avez manqué, comme tu m'as manqué… » Dit la jeune femme entre des sanglots de plus en plus abondant.

« Ça va aller, Yuka, je suis là » continua à lui répéter Kakashi. Il arriva à la calmer au bout d'un moment. Ils étaient là tout les deux sur le fauteuil du salon de Kakashi. Ils restèrent là en silence.

Le ninja se leva et déposa Yuka, endormie, sur son lit. Il voulut se détacher de la jeune femme qui le retint par sa veste. Kakashi se posa donc à ses côtés, la gardant prés de lui. Pour la première fois, depuis un petit moment, le sommeil de la jeune femme fut beaucoup plus calme.

* * *

Merci Mobygirl pour tes reviews...


	7. Mission

Merci pour tes reviews Fooldance. Cela fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est suivie. Cela me donne encore plus envie de la continuer

Voilà la suite qui à mis un peu de temps à arriver (beaucoup de travail en ce moment). J'espère comme d'habitude que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires

A bientôt pour la suite. Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Yuka se réveilla seule dans le lit de Kakashi. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnut cependant très vite la chambre calme et si bien rangée du ninja copieur. Elle se décida à se lever, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva un mot de Kakashi.

_Je t'ai préparé à manger. Je suis parti à l'entrainement avec mes élèves. Terrain d'entrainement numéro 7. J'espère que tu as bien dormi et que je n'ai rien oublié. À plus tard !_

La jeune femme sourit à la lecture du petit mot.

_Non tu n'as rien oublié. Tout est parfait !_

La jeune femme prit son temps pour déjeuner, puis quitta l'appartement de son coéquipier pour se diriger vers les terrains d'entrainement. Elle voulait voir de quoi était capables les élèves de Kakashi et puis pour s'entrainer elle aussi. Elle devrait travailler plus dur encore, pour se perfectionner et ne pas être dépasser par les évènements. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir faible comme elle l'avait été face à Itachi et Kisame. Elle avait réussi à arrêter ce dernier, mais n'avait pas été capable de mieux. Il fallait donc qu'elle progresse et donc qu'elle s'entraine. Sur le chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec Genma.

« Hey salut ! » dit le ninja à Yuka qui lui rendit son bonjour.

« Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir ! Tu as dormi où ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'avais des choses à régler avec Tsunade et Kakashi. Je suis restée chez lui » répondit la jeune femme. Le jeune homme était habitué, Kakashi et Yuka étaient très proches. Il sembla tout de même déçu qu'elle ne se soit pas confiée à lui.

« Je viens du bureau de Maitre Tsunade, elle voudrait te voir » lui dit Genma.

« Je vais y aller. Je ne vais pas la faire patienter » répondit Yuka.

« Je pars en mission ce soir. Cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps » lui indiqua le ninja.

« Fais attention à toi » lui dit Yuka.

Le jeune Homme s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« A plus tard » dit le jeune homme en disparaissant, laissant Yuka partir vers le bureau du Hokage.

Yuka entra sans plus de cérémonie dans le bureau du Hokage. La jeune femme salua son ancien maitre ainsi que son assistante Shizune.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » lui demanda Yuka. Shizune grinça des dents au tutoiement de la jeune femme.

« Oui ! C'est au sujet de ton entrainement et de ton futur équipier. Tu… » Commença Tsunade. Mais elle fut coupée par Yuka.

« Mon futur équipier ? J'ai toujours travaillé avec Kakashi. C'est lui mon coéquipier. Je ne changerais pas. Il en est hors… » Enchaina Yuka.

« Yuka ! » cria Tsunade. Ce qui fit taire la jeune femme.

« Désolé » dit Yuka, un large sourire sur ces lèvres.

« Si tu me laissais le temps de parler, je pourrais peut-être continuer » lui dit le Hokage. La jeune femme acquiesça. Tsunade faisait parti avec Kakashi des seules personnes qui pouvaient arrêter Yuka dans ces délires et colères.

« Tu continueras à travailler avec Kakashi » La Kunoichi voulut remercier le Hokage mais cette dernière l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. « Tant que cela n'interfère pas avec l'entrainement de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke » Le visage de Yuka se referma un peu.

Tsunade allait commencer à lui expliquer la suite des évènements lorsque Kakashi entra dans le bureau suivi de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupées » s'excusa Kakashi, souriant à Yuka.

« C'est bon Kakashi. J'avais prévu que Yuka serait là » Tsunade voulut continuer mais fut interrompue par le ninja copieur.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Le déjeuner ça allait ? » demanda Kakashi inquiet à Yuka.

« C'était parfait, merci » lui répondit la jeune ninja.

Tous regardaient étrangement les deux shinobis.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Yuka.

« On ne parle pas au gens comme ça Naruto » lui dit Sakura qui intérieurement était aussi curieuse que le jeune Uzumaki.

Yuka, elle, regarda avec indifférence le genin. _Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là ?_

« Il s'agit de Yuka Kannagi, l'ancien élève de Kakashi » répondu Tsunade. « Elle va refaire équipe avec toi, vous partirez de nouveau ensemble en mission » dit-elle se tournant vers Kakashi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto se précipita devant elle, la pointant du doigt.

« Hey ! Mamie Tsunade ! Kakashi sensei est notre chef d'équipe. » lui dit Naruto. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Yuka venait de lui assener un magistral coup (à la Sakura) sur la tête.

« Non mais oh ! Un peu de respect tu veux ! Tu oublies que tu parles à un des trois ninjas légendaires, Hokage qui plus est »

« Et alors ? Hokage ou pas. Kakashi-sensei est notre chef d'équipe » répondit Naruto

« Ça d'abord été le mien. Je te signale, petit morveux ! » Répliqua Yuka, toisant de haut le genin.

« Justement, il ne l'ai plus. J'ai besoin d'entrainement, je suis le futur Hokage »

« Hokage toi ! Laisse-moi rire ! » Répondit la jeune femme

A coté d'eux, Sakura et Sasuke regardait l'affrontement les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement se demandant comment un ninja de ce rang pouvait s'abaisser à répondre à Naruto. Quand à Kakashi et Tsunade, il regardait ça avec un léger amusement. Ils entendirent des « non c'est le mien », « non le mien, je te dis ! », « espèce de vielle », « gamin » et plusieurs autres noms d'oiseaux.

Il fallut que Tsunade finisse par perdre patiente et crier par-dessus les deux shinobis.

« Ça suffit ! » hurla le cinquième Hokage.

Les deux ninjas se séparèrent et se mirent comme au garde à vous.

« Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke vous pouvez y aller. Kakashi vous rejoindra plus tard » dit Tsunade se tournant vers les 3 genins. « Bon ! Reprenons. J'ai quelques idées pour ton entrainement Yuka. Dan m'avait confié quelques caractéristiques de ton clan et jusqu'ou pouvait aller ta pupille. Kakashi et moi, nous nous occuperons de ton entrainement »

Yuka avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur Tsunade. Elle voulait devenir plus forte, elle allait être servie. L'entrainement avec Kakashi n'avait pas été de tout repos, alors croisé avec celui de Tsunade, cela serait surement plus ardu.

« Je sais que jusque là tu es capable de drainer l'eau des végétaux et de la terre. Mais après en avoir parlé avec Kakashi, nous en sommes venu à la conclusion que tu devrais pouvoir manipuler ces éléments à travers ta manipulation de l'eau mais il te faudra faire des efforts » la prévenu Tsunade. Yuka acquiesça aux paroles du Hokage.

_Je sens que je vais en baver avec ces deux là._

« Enfin, je ne vous ai pas fait venir que pour ça. Quelques informations me sont parvenues de la frontière entre le pays du feu et le pays des rivières. Il se pourrait qu'il projette d'étendre leur territoire à des villages du pays du feu. On nous demande d'y aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il y aurait des mouvements militaires suspects dans les environs. Un informateur doit nous informer plus précisément sur la situation. Vous trouverez toute les informations dans ce parchemin » leur indiqua Tsunade tendant ce dernier à Kakashi. « Comme d'habitude, Kakashi, tu es le chef de cette mission. Vous pouvez y aller. Partez dans les deux heures» Les deux ninjas saluèrent leur Hokage et sortirent de son bureau.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires chez Genma et je te rejoints à ton appartement » dit Yuka à Kakashi.

« Je vais prévenir mes genins. Comme d'habitude, elle me laisse le soin de les prévenir » râla Kakashi. Ils se séparèrent donc devant l'immeuble de l'Hokage.

Yuka récupéra ces armes chez Genma et fila chez le ninja copieur. Elle se glissa comme à son habitude par la fenêtre de son salon.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda la jeune femme, avertissant Kakashi de sa présence.

« Je prends quelques provisions pour le voyage » lui répondit le ninja de la cuisine. « Nous devrions mettre deux ou trois jours pour y aller » dit Kakashi venant dans le salon. Il regarda Yuka et lui sourit. Kakashi était heureux de la voir à ses côtés et de repartir en mission avec elle.

« Cela faisait longtemps que l'on était pas parti tout les deux » lui dit le shinobi.

« Ça m'avait manqué à moi aussi » lui dit Yuka lui souriant à son tour. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux. « Allez arrêtons avec ces débordements de sentiments » dit Yuka lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Les deux shinobis partirent dans la foulée. Alors qu'il traversait la forêt depuis un petit moment, Kakashi stoppa leur avancée.

« On va se poser ici pour se manger et se reposer un peu » ordonna Kakashi.

« On aurait pu continuer un peu plus, je ne suis pas fatiguée » lui dit la jeune femme.

« Je sais » la rassura le ninja. « D'après les infos du parchemin, nous devons rencontrer notre informateur après demain dans la matinée. Nous ne sommes donc pas dans l'obligation de nous dépêcher. Gardons nos forces, cela ne risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir. Nous se savons pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas et puis à mon souvenir les ninjas du pays des rivières sont assez doués » indiqua Kakashi à Yuka qui acquiesça à son analyse de la situation. « Et puis cela va nous permettre de commencer ton entrainement » un sourire sur le visage.

Les deux ninjas étaient heureux de se retrouver enfin...


	8. évolution

Voilà enfin la suite... Bonjour à tous! désolé pour ce retard! mais c'est enfin les vacs, je vais donc pouvoir m'y consacrer beaucoup plus.

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu mes quelques lecteurs! et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Surement pas d'autres chapitres en fin de semaines mais dès la semaine prochaine je m'y remet.

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont donnée l'envie de continuer. Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

* * *

« Bon ! Nous allons commencer par un peu de méditation » lui dit Kakashi. Yuka souffla d'ennui, il fait dire que la méditation ce n'est pas son fort.

« Tu sais que tu me fais penser à Naruto quand tu agis comme ça »

« Quoi ? » cria la jeune femme, le regardant outrée. Elle se mit donc tout de suite en position sous le regard rieur de Kakashi. Les deux ninjas se retrouvaient donc face à face assis en tailleur.

« Je veux que tu te calmes, que tu aiguises tes sens… Vides ton esprit » lui souffla le ninja copieur.

La Kunoichi se tenait droite, ne pensant à rien. Elle pouvait entendre le clapotis de l'eau d'une cascade se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de là ou encore le bruissement des feuilles des arbres situés tout à côté d'elle.

« Maintenant actives tes pupilles » lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait à présent voir l'eau à travers les végétaux et la terre. Elle sentait l'eau de la rivière à des kilomètres.

« Tu vas prendre ces bâtons qui sont tous imbibés d'eau. Au lieu d'en extraire l'eau, tu vas cette fois tenter de la manipuler. Donc en quelque sorte, tu dois réussir à faire bouger le bâton grâce à l'eau.»

La jeune femme commença donc son entrainement. Le premier bâton se dessécha en un instant. Le second aussi, le troisième puis le quatrième et ainsi de suite pendant plus d'une heure. La jeune femme desséchait le bâton puis le mouillait de nouveau pour continuer son entrainement. La nuit tombait peu à peu. Yuka, elle, commençait à s'épuiser.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui Yuka » lui dit Kakashi, en lui tendant à manger. « Prend ça tant que c'est chaud, vas te reposer, je prends le premier tour de garde » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Je peux continuer, je ne suis pas fatiguée » lui répondit Yuka.

« Nous avons une mission, nous devons être prêt. Vas te reposer »

« Bien chef ! » lui répondu la jeune femme, en se dirigeant vers la tente. « N'oublie pas de te reposer toi aussi, nous ne sommes pas dans une zone dangereuse, et puis je ne sens personne à proximité ».

La jeune femme à travers sa sensation de l'eau pouvait sentir la présence ou non d'individu dans son champ de perception.

« Je fais juste un tour » la rassura Kakashi.

Yuka parti se coucher. Même s'ils n'étaient pas dans une zone à problème, Yuka ne dormait pas profondément. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Kakashi, c'était faible mais elle le sentait quand même. Le ninja était très doué quand il s'agissait d'effacer ces traces ou sa présence. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Kunoichi sentit son ancien sensei se posait à côté d'elle. Elle relâcha un peu sa vigilance. Il était là à côté d'elle. Yuka dormi d'un sommeil plus réparateur que les précedents. Elle se leva 5h plus tard, réveillée par une odeur de nourriture. Elle sortit de la tente et rejoignit Kakashi qui lui tendit son déjeuner.

« Merci ! » lui dit Yuka.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda le ninja.

« De mieux en mieux » répondit Yuka. « Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Nous allons reprendre la route et continuer ton entrainement. Concentres toi plus que hier ! » lui dit Kakashi en lui lançant de nouveaux bâtons qu'il avait ramassés avant que Yuka ne se réveille. « Allez au boulot » lui dit-il.

Ils reprirent donc la marche, Kakashi lisant son fidèle petit livre orange et Yuka semant bons nombres de bâtons sur sa route.

« Tu sais que l'on peut nous suivre à la trace avec tes bâtons ? » la taquina Kakashi.

« Mais dis-moi tu es très drôle quand tu veux » rétorqua Yuka. Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche et jeta les bâtons. « J'en ai marre, ça ne marche pas de toute façon» s'énerva la jeune ninja.

« Yuka…Tout ne ce fait pas d'un claquement de doigt. Il faut que tu te concentres et que tu réfléchisses au problème. »

« Ça m'aide vraiment ce que tu me dis là » répliqua Yuka levant les yeux au ciel.

« Yuka ! » la reprit Kakashi

« Désolé» dit la jeune femme.

« Y-aurait-il une source d'eau pas très loin d'ici ? » lui demanda le ninja.

Yuka activa ses ryuutaigans.

« À 10km vers l'ouest c'est sur notre chemin. » répondit-elle.

« Fleuve ou rivière ? »

« Plutôt petite rivière » lui dit-elle.

« Nous y ferons une halte, cela fait prés de 7 heures que nous avançons. Allons-y»

La jeune femme acquiesça. Ils repartirent donc la route en direction de la source d'eau. Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu vas d'abord t'entrainer à seulement faire bouger l'eau d'accord ? » Yuka acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « Cela sera plus facile près d'ici. »

Ils s'approchèrent du bord de l'eau.

«Assis toi et calme toi. Un peu de méditation ne fait pas de mal. » Kakashi entendit Yuka soupirer.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et activa ces pupilles. Elle attira l'eau qu'elle fit virevolter devant elle. Yuka resta là une heure, faisant tournoyer l'eau dans ces mains, la lançant, la rendant plus fine qu'une lame.

Kakashi s'assit à côté d'elle, s'adossant à un arbre. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

«N'y pense même pas » l'averti le ninja ouvrant son livre. Il le connaissait par cœur ce petit sourire sur son visage, sourire qui voulait dire attention je m'apprête à faire une bêtise. La jeune femme ne trouva à lui répondre qu'un tirage de langue. Elle continua à faire bouger l'eau dans tous les sens, à s'amuser avec. Elle la ramena à l'intérieur de sa main, formant une sorte de bocal. Elle regarda ses mains jointes à plusieurs reprises d'un air intrigué. Elle refit cette manipulation plusieurs fois et c'est là que Yuka compris comment elle devait faire. Elle laissa tomber l'eau sur une branche qu'elle mit dans ces mains. Elle se concentra sur le bâton et tout à coup il se mit à tournoyer. Yuka sourit de toutes ces dents envoya le bout de bois d'un seul regard de l'autre côté de la rivière. Une membrane, c'était sa la clef du succès. Il suffisait qu'elle crée une sorte de bocal de chakra totalement hermétique, chose qu'elle venait parfaitement de réussir. Elle se leva et se tourna vers Kakashi. Elle se concentra et d'un seul coup emprisonna le ninja de liane.

« Mais ? » le regarda le shinobi.

« Alors ? On n'est pas sur ces gardes. Sensei ! » la taquina Yuka essouffler, déliant les lianes.

Kakashi sourit à son ancienne élève. Yuka eut un faible sourire, devint pâle et tomba en avant. Kakashi la rattrapa dans sa chute.

«C'est ça de vouloir faire le maligne » rigola le ninja copieur. Il la posa dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

« Reposes toi. Tu l'as bien mérité » dit Kakashi regardant Yuka d'un regard attendrissant. Il s'adossa à son arbre, ouvrit son Icha-Icha et décida d'attendre le réveil de sa jeune élève.


	9. Souvenirs

Voilà la suite après un moment d'absence

J'espère que cela vous plaira! la suite ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à être publiée.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Yuka était tombée d'épuisement. Kakashi était toujours assis à côté d'elle lisant son Icha Icha. Il leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Yuka qui dormait paisiblement. Elle avait tant changé depuis qu'il l'avait pris avec elle. Elle était devenu plus mature plus sombre. Son caractère n'avait pas si changé que ça. Il pu remarquer sur son visage, un sourire qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sur son visage. Sourire de satisfaction, signifiant qu'elle était fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait accompli. La regarder, lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs.

Flashback :

Yuka avait 12 ans, cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'elle était l'élève de Kakashi.  
«Kakashi sensei, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui?»  
'Aie ! Je sens qu'elle va râler' pensa le Ninja Copieur.  
«Nous partons en mission de rang D»  
«De rang D? Encore? J'en ai marre, on ne fait que ça! Ramasser des herbes, promener des chiens ou encore retrouver des chats égarés, ce n'est pas du travail de ninja ça.»  
«Il faut bien que tu apprennes les bases non?» lui demanda Kakashi.  
«Ah ! Parce c'est en ramassant des herbes que je progresse en Ninjutsu? Les bases ! Les bases ! Vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche. Maître Tsunade m'a beaucoup appris.» lui rétorqua la jeune fille du tac au tac.  
«J'en parlerais à l'Hokage» lui dit le ninja copieur. 'J'espère que cela suffira à la calmer' espéra Kakashi.  
«Très bien» dit la jeune fille accélérant le pas contente d'avoir convaincu son sensei. «Allons donc effectuer cette mission» dit-elle d'un ton râleur.

Kakashi avait cru un instant que cela suffirait à calmer les ardeurs de la jeune fille. Mais connaissant son caractère il aurait du se douter qu'elle ne se contenterait pas que de ça.  
Quelques jours après il était appelé d'urgence dans le bureau du Hokage.  
Un ANBU venait d'apparaître devant le ninja copieur.  
«Maître Hokage vous fait demander dans son bureau dans les plus brefs délais» l'ANBU disparut de sitôt.  
«Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait encore?» se demanda le ninja copieur d'un air blasé.  
Il venait à peine d'arriver devant le bureau du chef du village qu'il comprit pourquoi on l'avait appelé.  
«Il en est hors de question! Pourquoi je serais privé de mission ? j'ai rien fait de mal» hurla Yuka.  
«Yuka, laisse moi m'expliquer» essaya le Hokage.  
«J'en ai marre, je veux partir en mission et pas une mission de rang D, je veux une mission de rang A. Je suis un ninja moi monsieur le Hokage»  
Kakashi venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Se demandant si aux dernières paroles de Yuka, il n'aurait pas mieux valu sortir du cabinet.  
«Je suis désolé Maitre Hokage» tenta Kakashi «Yuka, viens, je vais...»  
«Non! Je ne bougerais p...»  
«Yuka! Ca suffit!» hurla le Hokage faisant trembler les murs de son bureau. On aurait pu à cet instant entendre une mouche voler.  
'Ben voilà c'est par la que j'aurais du commencer' pensa le Hokage. Il leva les yeux vers Kakashi et Yuka qui lui faisaient face. Il pu voir le ninja copieur tenir fermement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Le Hokage souffla de désespoir.  
«Je t'ai effectivement dit que tu ne feras pas de mission» dit le Hokage voyant Yuka se débattre. «Mais c'est parce que Kakashi t'a proposée pour l'examen des Chunnins, examen auquel tu participeras avec deux autres genins.» Il pu remarquer que la jeune fille ne se débattait plus. Kakashi pu donc lâcher Yuka qui attendait avec impatiente la suite.  
«Vous partirez dès ce soir pour Iwa. Vous deux, Yu et Kumui de l'équipe de Hisaki représenterais Konoha. Je compte sur vous.»  
«D'accord, je ferais de mon mieux, Maître Hokage» dit Yuka «Je vais devenir Chunnin comme ça je pourrais partir en mission de rang A»  
Le Hokage et Kakashi se regardèrent d'un regard désespéré.  
'Quelle tête de mule!' pensa le chef du village.

Ils partirent donc tous les cinq pour le village du pays de la Terre. Ils passèrent tous les 3 avec brio les deux premières épreuves.  
La troisième se déroulait en deux matchs au cours duquel les compétences des genins seraient évaluées. Chaque genin était lors du premier match confronté à un chunnin promu l'année d'avant.  
Yuka, au tirage au sort, tomba face à un genin d'Iwa. Kakashi avait eu beaucoup d'appréhension, il avait appris que son adversaire était assez doué en Doton. Yuka et ses techniques Suiton risquaient donc d'avoir du mal

Les deux ninjas se trouvaient à présent au milieu de l'arène. Ils se mirent en position et le combat commença. Yuka attaqua la première.

« Kirikagure no Jutsu – Technique de camouflage dans la brume » cria la jeune fille. Une brume légère puis de plus en plus épaisse se forma dans l'arène. La jeune fille invisible pour son adversaire s'élance sur ce dernier deux kunaïs en mains. Yuka croit avoir touché son adversaire. Mais il s'effondre en clone de boue. La jeune ninja n'a pas le temps de comprendre que le jeune garçon lui assène un coup de pied qui l'envoi à quelques mètres de lui. Yuka se relève enchaine les signes et crie :

« Suiton, Cho Kaihodan » elle crée des boules d'eau qu'elle lance sur son adversaire mais ce dernier les change en boue et lui renvoi dessus. La jeune fille a juste le temps d'esquiver que son adversaire se trouve déjà a côté d'elle.

'Ce n'est pas vrai, je me suis encore fait avoir' pensa Yuka. Elle prend un second puis un troisième coup qui la fait vaciller.

'Incroyable de rapidité' pensa Kakashi. 'Il va falloir faire mieux que ça'.

Yuka contre les coups de poings et de pieds comme elle peut, mais recule sur chaque impact. Elle parvient à créer deux ou trois clones, arrive quelques instants à reprendre le dessus sur son adversaire.

« Ryuutaigan » Elle active ses pupilles et relance un camouflage qui lui permet de s'éloigner. Elle aspire l'eau du sol et lui envoi une puissante vague d'eau.

Yuka est essoufflée, elle a du mal à reprendre ces esprits. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir touché son adversaire, elle lève les yeux et se retrouve seule dans l'arène. Elle se tourne et se retourne jusqu'à comprendre mais trop tard que le chunnin surgit de sous terre pour lui envoyer un coup de pied qui la propulse bien loin. Yuka se relève et draine plus d'eau que précédemment puis envoi une puissante vague sur son concurrent. Ce dernier ne bouge presque pas. L'arène est à présent emplie d'eau à part quelques morceaux de terre par-ci par-là. Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur le visage de son adversaire.

« C'est fini ! Ton attaque n'a servi à rien ! Ton maître ne t'a jamais appris que le Doton surpasse le Suiton. » Lui lance le Chunnin.

Kakashi aurait cru qu'à cet instant le match était fini s'il n'avait pas vu dans les yeux de Yuka cette petite étincelle qu'il avait reconnu il y a de ça une heure lorsqu'elle avait réussi à le surprendre.

A ce moment précis Yuka savait qu'elle allait gagner.'ll faut que j'y arrive, je n'ai réussi cette attaque que deux fois, espérons que le troisième soit la bonne aussi' pensa Yuka. Le ninja Copieur sourit à la vue de son élève.

« Pourquoi souris-tu Hatake ? Ton élève a perdu » lui lança Hisaki.

« Tu sais, il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort » lui répondu Kakashi. Hisaki le regarda d'un œil perplexe.

« Ton eau ne te sert à rien petit genin, abandonne, de toute façon je vais te battre » lança le Chunnin à Yuka.

« Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir » lui répondit-elle et sur ce, elle lança de nouveau son camouflage dans la brume.

« Encore ! Tu n'as donc pas compris les deux premières fois » dit le jeune homme.

Ce dernier disparut sous terre et réapparut à l'endroit ou Yuka était placé et lui assena de nouveau un coup de pied qui cette fois la fit valser encore plus loin. La brume se dissipa et tout le monde pu apercevoir Yuka se tenir sur un tas de terre à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait son adversaire juste avant d'attaquer. On pu entendre le clone de Yuka disparaître devant les yeux surpris du Chunnin

« Quoi un clone ! » dit-il.

« Hey ! » cria Yuka faisant se retourner vers elle son adversaire. « La terre n'est pas conductrice mais l'eau oui ! » le jeune homme ne compris pas de suite ce que Yuka voulu dire mais il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait de l'eau jusqu'au cheville. La jeune femme avait déjà crié.

« Chidori ! Les milles oiseaux » Une vague d'électricité déferla dans l'eau et électrocuta le jeune homme qui tomba KO.

Kakashi émit un léger sourire de satisfaction. Le match était fini, Yuka avait gagné.

« Hey ! Ton maître il ne t'a jamais appris que le Raïton était plus fort que le Doton ! »

« Il faut toujours qu'elle en rajoute » souffla Kakashi d'un air désespéré. Et sur ce, il parti rattraper son élève qui tombait dans le même état qu'elle était à l'heure actuelle.

Yuka avait été déclarée vainqueur de ce match. La jeune fille avait perdu au tour suivant, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être élevée au grade de Chunnin.

Fin Flashback

Kakashi avait le sourire aux lèvres en regardant son élève. N'importe qui aurait pu dire que cela faisait un moment que le ninja copieur n'avait pas sourit de la sorte. Mais l'arrivée de Yuka avait été une bouffée d'air frais exactement comme la première fois ou elle était apparue dans sa vie.

« Qu'est ce qu'y te fais sourire comme ça ? » lui demanda Yuka qui avait encore les yeux fermés

« Comment.. » la regarda surpris Kakashi.

« Je le sens… C'est tout » le coupa Yuka.

« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir » lâcha le ninja dans un souffle à peine audible.

Yuka ouvrit les yeux de surprise, mais Kakashi était déjà à quelques mètres d'elle un sac sur les épaules prêt à repartir.

« Allez dépêches toi ! On a encore un peu de chemin à faire, il ne faut pas que nous soyons en retard » lui lança-t-il.

Yuka sourit à ce changement radical. Kakashi était comme ça. Elle prit son sac et lui emboita le pas. Une mission important les attendait.


	10. Action et Sentiments

Après une longue abcence, voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de me laisser des reviews. Cela m'aiderais beaucoup. Merci de votre lecture! Abientot

* * *

Kakashi et Yuka arrive au point de rendez-vous avec une heure d'avance. Ils étaient à un kilomètre à peine de la frontière qu pays du feu. Juste à côté du village d'Erchiya, pays jouxtant le pays des rivières. D'après les infos de Tsunade, les villages proches de la frontière avaient vu quelques uns de leurs hauts dirigeants disparaitre.

"Montons le camp, que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber" ordonna Kakashi.

Yuka partit chercher du bois pour le feu pendant que Kakashi montait la tente.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les deux ninjas attendaient leur informateur.

"Il devrait être là maintenant. C'est beaucoup trop long." dit Yuka.

"C'est vrai que ce n'est pas normal" lui répondit Kakashi, "Nous devrions..", continua le ninja.

"Tu as entendu?" le coupa Yuka.

Un seul coup d'oeil suffit au deux ninjas pour voir arriver une multitudes de chaînes. Il effectuèrent rapidement quelques signes. Leurs adversaires virent les

deux ninjas enchainés se transformer en deux rondins de bois.

Yuka et Kakashi avaient sauté chacun à l'opposé l'un de l'autre sur un arbre de la clairière ou ils se trouvaient.

'Une ambucade? comment est-ce possible?' se demanda le ninja copieur.

Yuka sentit son oreillette grésillée. la seconde d'après elle entendit la voix murmurée de Kakashi.

"Où es-tu?" chuchota Kakashi

"Nord-ouest de notre ancienne position" lui répondit la jeune femme.

"je suis juste en face de toi. Combien sont-ils de ton côté?" lui demanda-t-il.

"4, j'en vois 4. Mais j'en sens quelques uns de plus. Je ne saurais dire combien ils sont" lui répondit-elle."En tout cas ils ne sont pas très discrets".poursuivie-t-elle.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?" lui demanda Kakashi

"j'en 3 devant moi". La jeune femme esquiva 3 puis 5 kunaïs. Un des ninjas lança un jutsu suiton.

"Erreur mon cher ami! Tu n'as pas choisi le bon élément." dit Yuka en souriant. " Ryuutaigan". Elle se retourna pour faire face à la vague d'eau qui avançait vers elle. Elle stoppa l'eau qui repartit dans l'autre sens, puis fit plusieurs signes qui lui permirent de transformer l'eau en de nombreuses petites et fines aiguilles. Deux des trois ninja prirent les pics de plein fouets et tombèrent de leur branche. Le troisième put en éviter certains et cria de douleur. Mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dûpe, elle avait vu les signes du clonage de son adversaire. Elle se concentra et trouva ou le ninja se trouvait. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Yuka se trouvait déjà derrière lui tenant un kunaï sous la gorge.

"Ne bouge pas" lui ordonna la jeune femme.

Un de ses camarades apparu devant Yuka.

"Si tu fais un seul pas, je n'hésiterais pas!" lui lança Yuka.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler que le ninja lança un Kunaï mortel dans la poitrine de son coéquipier.

'Quoi, Mais qui sont ces types?' pensa le jeune femme. Sur le coup de la surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup que lui envoya son adversaire. Elle en prit un autre et un autre sans rien pouvoir faire.

'Bon là, ça suffit!" se dit Yuka. Elle fut projeté en l'air par un nouveau coup de son adversaire. Elle se pris de plein fouet un tronc d'arbre et tomba au sol. Elle se releva et effectua son nouveau jutsu.

"Suiton, liane cinglantes". Yuka posa ses mains au sol et sentit son chakra fuir son corps pour parcourir le sol. De là surgirent des lianes qui agrippèrent son adversaire et l'aspirèrent sous terre. Yuka sentit la vie quittait son adversaire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser que 2 nouveaux ninjas se précipitaient sur elle.

'Je vais manquer de chakra, si ça continu' se dit-elle.

Elle essayait d'esquiver tout les shurikens et Kunaï qui lui arrivait dessus, mais plus elle en esquivaient plus il y en avait. Elle s'arreta et tenta une fois de plus de contrôler les végétaux.

"Suiton, mur de liane". Yuka tenta d'insuffler toute l'eau et le chakra qu'elle pu mais rien ne bougea.

Elle eu à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'elle pris 2 kunaïs un dans le ventre et l'autre dans le bras. Yuka tomba à terre. Elle vit qu'elle ne pourrait pas eviter les autres. Elle voulu tenter de se relever mais au moment ou elle allait prendre la nouvelle salve. Elle sentit un corps contre elle l'attraper et la propulser loin du combat.

"Il nous faut partir au plus vite, ils sont trop nombreux." Kakashi et Yuka s'échappèrent du combat. Ils attérirent dans une clairièrent dans le pays du feu.

"Tu vas pouvoir?" demanda Kakashi.

"Allons-y, je tiendrais le coup". la rassura Yuka.

Les deux shinobias partirent le plus vite possible direction la frontière. Ils passèrent le poste de frontière.

"Ils ne nous suivront pas ici. Ils ne passeraient pas la frontière devant témoins. Ce serait une véritable déclarations de guerre." indiqua Kakashi."Ca va?" demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

"Oui c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant" lui dit la ninja.

"Tu as des blessures importantes, ta cuisse saigne beaucoup et ton bras n'est pas au mieux non plus. De plus tu manques de chakra."

"Ca va aller je te dis" râla Yuka. Elle se détacha de Kakashi, mais déchanta très vite.

'Oh non! pas encore' eut juste le temps de penser Yuka. Elle tomba inconsciente dans les bras de Kakashi. Un des gardes interpella le ninja copieur.

"Il y a une ferme à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici vers le nord"

"Merci! Tenez bien vos positions. Il se passe des choses étranges dans les parrages. A la moindre chose suspecte, prévenz vos supérieurs" lui dit Kakashi. Sur ce, il partit en direction de la ferme.

* * *

Yuka se réveilla en sursaut.

'Où suis je?' se demanda-elle.

"Calmez-vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en lieu sûr" lui dit une voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait femme reprit la parole tout en épongeant le front de Yuka. "Vous êtes chez moi, je me nomme Hazuna Kirichi, la propriétaira de la ferme ou vous êtes".

Yuka regarda avec incompréhension la vieille dame.

"Votre ami vous a porté jusqu'ici, vous avez été bléssé lors d'un combat mais tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas." répondant au regard inquiet de Yuka.

"Où est mon sensei?" demanda Yuka.

"Il se repose lui aussi". lui répondit Hazuna. Yuka voulu se lever précipitemment.

"Il est bléssé? je vais le voir" lança-t-elle. La douleur la fit se plier en deux sur le lit. Hazuna la prit par les épaules et essaya de la repousser vers le lit.

"Non! Non! Il va bien. Tout d'abord prenez ce médicament et reposez vous encore un peu"

Yuka n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter mais un étourdissement l'empêcha de se lever.

"Il va bien, je vous le promet"

La ninja pris la potion que Hazuna lui donna. Elle sentit un peu ces forces revenir. La vielle dame compris que Yuka n'attendrait pas de s'être reposer.

"Il est dehors si vous voulez le voir"

'Quelle question! bien sur que je veux le voir' pensa Yuka commençant à se lever.

"Faites doucement! vos blessures ne doivent pas se réouvrir".

Yuka acquieça. Elle sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea doucement vers l'extèrieur. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était adossé à un arbre, assis nonchalement, en train de lire un de ces bouquins.

'Toujours ces fameux bouquins à la mains' pensa Yuka en esquissant un sourire.

Il était là devant elle.

Celui qui lui avait tout appris et qui lui apprendrait encore

Celui qui avait été là la première fois qu'elle avait tué un homme

Celui qui avait été là la première fois qu'elle s'était bléssé, qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital et qui n'avait plus voulu la lâcher

Celui qui avait été là dans les meilleurs et les pires moments

Celui qui, une fois de plus lui avait sauvé la vie

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par celui là même à qui elle pensait.

"Yuka" l'appela Kakashi pour la troisième fois "Tout va bien?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec le sourire et s'approcha de lui s'assayant face à lui.

"beaucoup mieux" lui répondit-elle, mettant ses bras autour de son coup. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

"Ca m'avait manqué" lui dit-elle

"Quoi donc?" lui demanda le ninja.

"Que tu me sauves la vie" lui répondit Yuka, lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'allongea à côté de lui.

"Tu devrait rentrer te reposer" lui dit Kakashi

"Non je suis mieux ici" dit la jeune femme qui commençait à s'endormir.

Kakashi retourna à sa lecture, après avoir regarder en souriant se jeune élève.

* * *

Les deux ninjas remercièrent une nouvelle fois Hazuna de son hospitalité et de son aide, puis ils reprirent la direction de Konoha. Il fallait prévenir au plus vite Tsunade qu'il s'était passé quelques chose d'étrange au pays des rivières. Après quelques jours de marche, Kakashi et Yuka arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha.

"Vas de reposer si tu veux? Je vais faire notre rapport" lui ordonna Kakashi

"Hors de question" répondit Yuka "je viens avec toi. Je veux savoir ce que Tsunade compte faire"

Ils partirent donc vers le bureau du cinquième. Arrivé devant le cabinet de son ancien maitre, Yuka entra comme à son habitude sans frapper prenant de cour Kakashi.

"Ce serait bien de frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau du Hokage." l'interpella Shizune.

"C'est important" lui lança Yuka. Shizune allait répondre mais elle vu le copy-nin. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour ce dernier.

"Oh Bonjour Kakashi"

"Shizune" la salua le ninja copieur sans trop lui prêter attention

"Alors que m'apportez vous?" leur demanda Tsunade. Au vu de la tête des deux ninjas, la cinquième ne s'attendait pas à de bonnes nouvelles, mais elles ne s'attendait à de si inquiétantes. Kakashi lui raconta le déroulement de la mission.

"Pourquoi tant de ninjas? C'est étrange. Le pays des rivières n'a pas tant de jonins, ni de chuunins que ça. En concentrer autant au même endroit c'est plus qu'étrange." commença Tsunade. "Je vais envoyer une missive au dirigeants du pays du feu, qu'ils augmentent leur effectifs dans cette région, je vais aussi envoyer quelques ANBU pour surveiller les environs de la frontière"

Tsunade les informa que des enlèvements similaires et des rassemblements de ninjas s'étaient produits à plusieurs endroits de la frontière.

"Vous pouvez disposer, allez vous reposer. Je vous donne quelques jours" dit-elle au deux jonins.

Kakashi parti vers la porte mais Yuka elle n'avait pas bouger.

"Un problème Yuka?" demanda Tsunade à la jeune femme.

"Je voudrais te parler" répondit la ninja.

"Kakashi,tu peux nous laisser" ordonna Tsunade. Le ninja sorti du bureau de la cinquième."Que se passe-t-il Yuka?"

"Mon entrainement avec Kakashi à porter ces fruits. j'ai réussi à maîtriser des végétaux mais en mission j'ai échouer. J'ai besoin de trop de concentration. Je ne veux plus partir en mission tant que je ne me serai pas assez entrainer." lui dit Yuka

"Ce n'est pas parce que cette mission..." commença Tsunade

"Si justement" la coupa Yuka "j'aurais faire mieux, si Kakashi n'avait pas été là une fois de plus, je ne serai pas ici en train de te parler"

Tsunade ne répondit pas de suite.

"D'accord! rendez-vous aprés demain dans l'après midi au terrain numéro 13, je serais là" lui ordonna la cinquième

"Pourquoi ne pas commencer demain?" demanda Yuka.

"Non! Tu as besoin de repos" répondit sèchement Tsunade."On fera les choses à ma manière ou on ne les fera pas" lui dit-elle "Est-ce clair?" La jeune femme opina de la tête sans dire un mot. Tsunade était habitué au côté trop impulsif de Yuka.

"Tu peux y aller" ordonna Tsunade

Mais Yuka ne bougea pas.

"Quoi encore?"

Yuka eut un léger grattement de gorge géné.

"Je...hum... je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir dormir chez toi quelques temps?" lui dit la jeune Yuka sous les yeux étonné de Tsunade qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Juste le temps de me trouver un appartement" rajouta la ninja pour rassurer Tsunade.

Le Hokage poussa un soupir 'ais-je le choix?' se demanda Tsunade.

"Tiens" dit-elle en lui tendant les clefs?

"Merci! Merci! Tu verras, Tu ne verras même pas que je suis là" lui lança Yuka prenant les clefs et disparaissant du bureau.

Ce n'est pas que Tsunade ne voulait pas d'elle mais c'est juste que pour avoir vécu un temps avec Yuka, Tsunade savait que la ninja était, comment dire, bordélique et envahissante.

Yuka sorti de la tour du hokage et tomba sur Genma. Il l'averti qu'il avait croisé Kakashi qui prenait la direction du stand d'ichiraku.

"Tu vas bien?" lui demanda le jeune homme.

"Ca peut aller" lui répondit Yuka.

"On est va tous dans un bar pour la soirée, tu veux y aller?"

"Pourquoi pas! De toute façon je suis de corvée repos demain, ordre de Tsunade"

Ils continuèrent à marcher à traver Konoha se dirigeant vers le stand de ramen. Yuka était de plus en plus gêné de ce silence. Depuis qu'elle était revenu sa relation avec Genma était devenu comme ça, parsemé de silence gênant. Elle ne savait plus trop ou elle était. Sa gêne, Genma la ressentait mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Non! il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre.

'Il va falloir que je me lance à un moment donné ou à un autre' pensa Yuka.

"Genma" l'interpella Yuka, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'arrêter le jeune homme."Je vais aller dormir chez Tsunade pendant un petit moment"

"Oh!" répondit Genma. "Mais tu sais, que tu peux rester chez moi, tu ne me déranges pas" continua le jeune homme.

"Je sais! je sais!" dit la jeune kunoichi. "C'est juste que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de distance" lui dit Yuka.

"D'accord" encaissa Genma. "Je vais t'aider à emmener tes affaires si tu veux"

"Non non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiete pas et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas grand chose".

Sur ce Genma et Yuka partirent vers l'appartement du jeune ninja d'ou il vit la jeune femme quitter son appartement. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça, un besoin incéssant de liberté. Mais il avait espérer qu'après son retour et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce serait vers lui qu'elle se serait tournée. Mais voilà, elle s'était éloigné et malgré ces 3 ans éloignés d'elle, il avait toujours pensé à elle.

La jeune femme pris ces dernières affaires et allait sortir de l'appartement lorsqu'elle entendit Genma.

"J'ai toujours pensé à toi, tu sais?" lâcha Genma.

"Je sais, moi aussi" lui dit-elle en se retournant. "Je dois y aller que si je ne range pas mes affaires assez vite, Tsunade risque de m'étriper". Elle allait partir quand une fois de plus

"Attends" lança-t-il "Pour ce soir, je passe te prendre? enfin je veux dire on y va ensemble?"

Yuka eut un leger moment d'abscence puis répondit

"Oui, d'accord à ce soir"

Sur ce Yuka parti définitivement de l'appartement du jeune homme. Elle posa ses affaires à son nouvel appartement et partit se promener à travers le illage pour remplir le frigo de sa nouvelle colocataire qui fallait l'avouer devait rarement le remplir.

* * *

Vers 20h, elle entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte. Elle pris ces affaires et parti rejoindre Genma avec qui elle alla en direction du bar ou ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous.

Yuka et Genma arrivèrent au bar ou tous devaient se rejoindre. Tout le monde était présent, Asuma, Kurenaï, Gaï, Izumo, Kotetsu et bien d'autres. Kakashi était là aussi, elle le vit assis à côté d'Asuma en train de boire un verre.

"Je vais voir les filles" dit-elle à Genma. "On se voit plus tard"

Genma compris le message, elle avait besoin d'air. Il partit donc en direction de Kurenaï et Anko qui étaient assises à une table.

"Salut" leur lança Yuka.

"Salut" lui répondirent les deux ninjas."Alors la mission, Tsunade nous a annoncé la nouvelle, très étrange tout ça" lui dit Anko.

"Ouais, c'est à surveiller. Tsunade s'en est chargé. S'il commence trop à bouger nous serons envoyé la-bas" dit Kurenaï.

Elle discutèrent de tout et de rien et burent beaucoup pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'Anko voit un beau jeune homme entré dans le bar.

"Oh mais regardé moi ça!" montrant le jeune homme au deux kunoichis."Celui-là il est pour moi, a plus tard les filles".

Yuka et Kurenaï sourirent au comportement de la jeune ninja.

"Elle n'a pas changé d'un poil" dit Yuka en souriant tristement un verre à la main.

"Tu vas bien Yuka?" demanda Kurenaï. "Cela fait un moment que l'on a pas parlé, avec Genma ça va?." continua-t-elle.

"C'est plutôt compliqué, je me poses beaucoup de questions en ce moment. Je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. j'ai préféré aller m'installer chez Tsunade pour le moment. Cela me laissera le temps de réfléchir" se confia Yuka.

Kurenaï savait que quand Yuka avait bu, elle avait plus de facilité à se confier. Et Kurenaï avait bien le regard de la jeune femme qui avait plusieurs fois balayer la pièce pour tomber sur Genma. Le jeune homme quand à lui avait passé sa soirée à ne regarder qu'elle, qui n'avait surement rien remarqué. Mais elle avait pu surprendre autre chose, elle avait remarqué que quelques fois le regard de Yuka avait pris la direction de Kakashi. Alors elle tenta de poser les questions qui lui brûler les lèvres.

"Tu as encore des sentiments pour Genma?" demanda Kurenaï à Yuka

"Oui, enfin je crois, je sais plus en fait. Je sais que je tiens à lui. Mais comment je ne sais plus." avoua Yuka bien aidé par la boisson.

"Et pour Kakashi?" tenta Kurenaï

"Kakashi?" dit Yuka pointant son regard sur Kakashi qui était en train de discuté avec Asuma. Yuka lui répondit tristement "Ce n'est pas pareil, lui, il ne me voit pas"


	11. Et Sasuke

Me voilà de retour après une très longue absence, j'espère que cela vous plaira et que la suite viendra vite

* * *

Yuka se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin, avec un peu, beaucoup, la tête en vrac. La jeune femme grogna contre les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers sa fenêtre et contre les rideaux qui la privaient à ce moment là d'un sommeil qui auraient pu être plus que réparateur. ' Vite un aspirine! ' se dit-elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour se lever quand elle vit son graal. Là juste devant elle, sur la table de chevet, se tenait une potion avec un à côté un petit mot. Yuka s'empressa de boire la fiole, remerciant le ciel son bienfaiteur. Elle attrapa et lut le mot écrit par ce dernier.

Yuka

Voici de quoi récupérer plus vite! Je t'attend dans mon bureau au plus vite. Le jeune Uchiwa a déserté cette nuit.

Tsunade

La jeune femme se leva rapidement, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et fila à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Si Sasuke était parti, Kakashi ne devait pas être dans un bel état. Elle se doutait déjà de l'endroit où elle pourrait le trouver. Ces doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle s'arrêta près de la pierre sacré où tout les noms des shinobis tombés au combat étaient gravés. Elle le trouva donc là, debout devant cette «fichu pierre» comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle s'approcha de son ancien maître sans trop faire de bruit. Yuka se positionna à ses côtés sans rien dire. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de silence qu'elle se décida à parler.

- Tsunade m'a averti lui dit-elle simplement.

Elle évita de ce fait de prononcer le prénom de l'Uchiwa. Kakashi ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il fini par lui dire :

- Je n'ai pas su le retenir, Je n'ai ...

Yuka pu voir Kakashi frapper de rage l'arbre le plus proche de lui, traversant de part en part le tronc de celui-ci. Il ressorti sa main ensanglanté de trou qu'il venait de faire. Il s'adossa contre l'arbre pour respirer. Yuka s'approcha de lui, prit doucement la main de Kakashi qui en premier un mouvement de recul mais qui finit par se laisser faire. La jeune fille passa ses doigts sur les blessures de la main du ninja copieur, attrapa une compresse de son kit médical et lui pressa sur le dos de sa main.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, commença la jeune shinobi.

Kakashi voulu protester mais fut couper dans son élan.

- Laisse moi parler, dit autoritairement Yuka qui continuait à lui soigner sa main. Sasuke est emplit de haine. Il avait sans aucun doute pris sa décision depuis l'examen des Chuunin. Tant qu'il n'aura pas accepter que la haine ne le mènera à rien et ne lui permettra pas d'avancer, il ne reviendra pas. Un jour, ou l'autre Il finira pas comprendre mais cela lui prendra du temps, finit la jeune femme relevant la tête vers Kakashi

Ce dernier qui pour le coup se trouver beaucoup trop près d'elle. Le ninja copieur baissa les yeux vers sa blessure puis relava les yeux vers Yuka.

Merci, souffla-t'il en la fixant.

Les enseignements médicaux de Tsunade m'auront finalement servi à quelques choses» dit Yuka en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fit sourire le shinobi.

- Je dois y aller, je pars en mission, lui dit Kakashi sans se détacher de la jeune femme.

- Attends... Nous ne sommes pas envoyé à la poursuite de Sasuke?

Non, Tsunade m'envoie au pays des vagues, mission plus importante. Je dois y aller, fais attention à toi

Yuka haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou il venait en venir.

- Tsunade t'attends, tu pars aussi, rajouta le ninja.

- Je me demandais bien ce que j'allais faire de mon jour de congé, dit-elle toute souriante.

Kakashi sourit à sa remarque.

'Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais' pensa-t'il

- A plus tard, dit Kakashi en s'évaporant, brisant le contact avec Yuka.

La jeune shinobi soupira et parti dans la direction du bureau de la cinquième. La suite tout le monde la connais. Les genins firent ce qu'ils purent pour ramener Sasuke au village caché de la famille mais en vain. Sasuke fut déclaré déserteur.

Après sa mission, très rapide, Yuka avait été appelée à l'hôpital de Konoha, pour aider Tsunade et Shizune à guérir les jeunes genins revenu les mains vides. Elle n'était pas une vrai médic-nin comme la sanin ou son assistante mais les quelques années auprès de la cinquième lui avaient suffit pour acquérir des compétences très utiles dans ces circonstances. Après avoir déposer Naruto, au main de Tsunade, Kakashi croisa Yuka dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Comment vont-ils ? Demanda-t'il.

- Ils sont quasiment tous sortis d'affaires. Il ne reste plus que Neji Hyuga, son cas est assez inquiétant. Tsunade fait son possible pour le tirer d'affaire.

Yuka aperçu du soulagement sur le visage du ninja.

- Et Sasuke ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Naruto a fait ce qu'il a pu. Il était dans un sale état mais rien de grave. Sasuke doit être déjà dans les mains d'Orochimaru.

- Tu sais que... Voulu-t-elle commencer

- Je vais rentrer, dit Kakashi d'un ton sec.

Yuka comprit que la conversation était close. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour retenir le ninja qui quitta l'hôpital. Elle préféra le laisser seul. Ce n'était pas le moment, de toute façon il ne l'écouterais surement pas. Yuka rentra, dans la soirée, épuisée chez Tsunade. Tous avaient été sauvés, sans grave séquelle physique en tout cas. La jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit. Il était temps de dormir, une longue journée l'attendait surement demain. La reprise de son entrainement avec son ancienne maître ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos.

Pendant ce temps là, Kakashi se trouvait accoudé à un bar de la ville, seul un verre à la main. Tout ceci, l'avait une fois de plus très affecté.


End file.
